Unchanging Fates
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Following her battle on Malachor, Ahsoka begins to wonder if it would have made a huge difference if she had stayed in the Order. Daughter allows her to see/live the alternative path through a dream. Could she have been able to prevent Anakin's fall to the Dark Side ? Would she have fallen during Order 66 ?
1. A Dream Begins

An Imperial Shuttle was making its way towards the planet Malachor. 3 weeks ago, a great duel took place between former Jedi Ahsoka Tano and Sith Lord Darth Vader. Inside the shuttle, a pilot and co-pilot were arguing.

"I still think it's a big risk you're taking by doing this. If you get caught, you know it's not going to be pleasant for you or her…"

The pilot glanced at the co-pilot. "You worry too much. Now, according to the data provided by the Rebellion, this is the last place she was seen." He sighed nervously. "I do hope she's all right."

"You said it yourself, Bonteri. We both worry too much. Well… given how well she lead us back during the Clone Wars, I wouldn't be surprised that she's still in one piece." The co-pilot readied the equipment to trace lifeforms.

"Perhaps you're right, Saw. I still wish she would have never gone there. The Rebellion presumes that she is dead, but I have to trust my hunch that she's all right. Be ready to land."

As the shuttle landed on Malachor's rocky surface, Imperial Senator Lux Bonteri began to search for the former Jedi, hoping that she is well. He increased the signal to detect lifeforms on his radar. It began to beep continuously.

His search lead him deep inside the Sith Temple ruins. "Ahsoka ?" He called out, causing echo around the walls.

"So you came…" Out of the shadows, she limped towards him. Lux rubbed his eyes and did a double-take. No lost limbs, headtails or major wounds. She just looked a bit battered.

Lux chucked. "Well, were you expecting me to leave you to die on such a desolate planet as this ? Come on, Saw is waiting for us. We're taking you home." He helped her as she still struggled to move about.

Ahsoka quickly embraced him. "I knew I could count on you. Please excuse my slowness, I did suffer a sprained ankle and it's still not completely healed."

He returned the embrace. "A sprained ankle is better than your life, I'll wager. All right, we'll take it slow."

As they walked towards the shuttle, Ahsoka leaned on to Lux for support. "Now when were you offered your very own Imperial Shuttle ? I don't remember seeing this before."

"It's rather ironic, actually. It was given to me when I've shown my loyalty to the Empire by delivering specific documents to Grand Moff Tarkin. He doesn't suspect at all that I'm an undercover agent for the Rebellion. I was able to copy those documents before handing it out to him. Apparently, the Empire is constructing a massive battle station which is supposed to be able to destroy planets. They named it the Death Star."

This bit of news gave Ahsoka a reason to worry. "You know… it's been 17 years since I left the Order. Had I stayed… could I have been capable to prevent all of this from happening ?"

Lux sighed. "Unfortunately, that's something we'll never be able to know. About those documents, I'm supposed to send these over to Senator Organa on Alderaan. But currently, the Empire is keeping a sharp lookout for all transmissions of Imperial information, so I have to hold on to this until the time is right."

They got into the shuttle and Ahsoka was brought into a small cabin with a bed. "You'll sleep here. Under no circumstances will you come out until we are cleared for landing. The blockade around Onderon is supervised by Admiral Kassius Konstantine. He's an Imperial Officer that really follows directives to the letter. You already have a price on your head. If they recognise you, we're all in big trouble."

She nodded and began to lie down. "I understand, Lux. For your safety. Well, this mattress sure beats the cold stone floor of Malachor, for one."

"Saw will come and get you once we're past the blockade. Sleep well." Lux shut the door and went back to join Saw in the pilot seat.

Saw definitely noticed the smile radiating from his friend. "So, I take it that she's ok ?"

"Thank the Force, she is unharmed. The only issue is a sprained ankle, we'll have it checked out once we arrive in Iziz. Standby for departure." Lux pressed a series of buttons, igniting the engines of the shuttle and took off.

Saw took a quick glance towards Lux. "Uh… you and Ahsoka… There's something going on between you two… right ? I mean, you just didn't come to her aid because you're a fellow Rebel. Right ?"

"Ha ha ha. Yes… I guess I do owe you an explanation, Saw. Until now, only Senator Organa knew. Ahsoka and I married in secret not long after the Clone Wars. How else do you think Mina came to be, hmm ?"

Saw snorted out a laugh. "So you did… Hah ! I knew a Togruta was involved, but I didn't think it was her. I've only seen little Mina a couple of times since she was born. But if I recall her lekku pattern… Yep, she definitely took it from her. And is she capable of using the Force like her mom ?"

Lux nodded. "Yes, she is Force-sensitive, but she still has a ways to go before she can lend a hand to the Rebellion. She's 14 now… maybe by the time she's around 20. You know, Ahsoka is so busy with her contacts with those Rebel Cells all over the Galaxy, so she isin't home quite often. But after that conflict with Vader, I'll insist that she stays much longer this time."

"I'm sure Mina will appreciate seeing her mom more a couple of days a month. What do you say, Bonteri ? Time to jump to hyperspace yet ?"

"Now is as good as ever. We should reach the blockade in about 5 hours. Get ready to enter hyperspace." Lux pressed some more buttons and pulled a lever, enabling the shuttle to pass into hyperspace.

As they traveled at high speed, Ahsoka was tossing and turning in her sleep. She saw herself on Mortis. The landscape was as beautiful as she remembered it.

"Why am I here ?" She questioned herself out loud.

"You still doubt your decision to leave all those years ago, don't you ?"

Ahsoka whipped around, coming face to face with the Daughter.

"I guess I do. After having dueled my former Master and seeing what he became… had I been there when the Dark Side threatened to engulf him… could I have been capable to prevent his fall ?" She looked down at the grass, allowing doubt to gnaw further into her.

"If you want to, I can make you re-do that part of your life…" Daughter offered.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Is that even possible ?"

"It would be in the form of a dream. You would be able to see the consequences of your actions at that point. Would it change Skywalker's path ? You'll find out soon enough. Do you wish to attempt this ?" Daughter explained.

Ahsoka nodded. "It's worth a shot. I'll do it."

"Then let me send you back…" A blinding light flooded over Ahsoka. When she could see again, she was her younger 16 year-old self. She was back at the Jedi Temple. After she was cleared of the accusations for bombing the Temple and killing Letta Turmond. She stood in front of her Master and various members of the High Council.

Anakin approached her, offering her Padawan braid. "They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'm… asking you back."

Ahsoka's first thought was to refuse the offer, but her conscience spoke to her. "You had already taken that path, now is your chance to see what could have been. Take the braid."

Ahsoka's hand trembled as she approached her Master's hand. "S-since you're asking, Master… I… I… I will." She gently scooped up the braid and instantly placed it around her lekku.

The diminutive Master Yoda walked towards her. "Back into the Order, you are. Kneel now, you must."

Ahsoka complied and knelt before him.

Yoda ignited his lightsaber. "Ahsoka Tano, by the Will of the Force, by the Will of the High Council, dub thee, I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic !" He slashed her braid in two, making her ascension to Knight status official.

Ahsoka's feelings were bittersweet. It is certainly a great feeling to be promoted at such a young age… At the same time… After how the Council treated her, it felt like a slap in the face. She chose to act as if nothing happened, like what the Council is doing now.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Well… it seems that I've managed to successfully train a Padawan to Knight in record time. Am I to be promoted to the rank of Master now ?"

Mace Windu glanced at him. "Unfortunately, Skywalker, your ceremony will have to wait. We have more pressing matters. The Separatists have been attempting to take Ringo Vinda for their own. It is imperative that we claim that system for the Republic."

Anakin rolled his eyes in frustration. "So I guess I'll be promoted after I get back."

Ahsoka decided to address the Council. "Masters, after all these hardships I've been through, would it be too much to ask to be given a meditative leave ?"

"Do you have a place in mind, Little 'Soka ?" Plo Koon asked.

She nodded. "Onderon. Now that their King has chosen to side with the Republic, I know I'll be well received there."

"Then you are given permission to leave immediately, if you wish it." This was a first, Mace Windu being "nice" to her.

As they exited the Council room, Anakin stopped by Ahsoka's side. "Well, Snips… I really don't know what to say… congratulations are in order, I guess."

She forced herself to smile. "Thanks. I guess. Listen… before you head out to Ringo Vinda… do you have a few moments ? I'd like to have a word with you in our quarters."

Anakin was surprised by her choice of words. "Sure, Snips. Lead the way."

As they entered their shared quarters, the first thing Ahsoka did was to push the soundproof button. Afterwards, she leaned to the wall, her arms crossed. "Sooooooo… ?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "So what ?"

She began to grit her teeth. "When were you planning to tell me about yourself and Padmé ?!"

"What the Force are you talking about ?"

She stomped angrily. "ANAKIN ! I am NOT stupid ! The way you two look at each other. I'm surprised the Council haven't caught on to it yet !"

"Now just a minute ! What are you thinking about ?"

"I thought you trusted me ! You could have told me. Do you really think I would tell the Council on you ? Come on ! You know me better than that !" Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Anakin raised his arms in defeat. "Ok. OK ! I admit it ! Padmé and I are married. We've been since after the Battle of Geonosis. Are you happy now ?"

She wiped her tears. "You could have trusted me about this. I trust you… To show my good will, I can let you in on my little secret."

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "What secret ? Ahsoka, what have you been hiding from me ?!"

She took a deep breath. "Lux & I have been… dating since Onderon was freed from the Separatists."

"WHAT ?! But… attachments are against the code ! You know that !" He definitely didn't expect that from her.

"If I look for a definition of hypocrite, Anakin Skywalker must be somewhere in the description !" She quipped.

"Now you're just being snippy ! Come on, cut it out !"

She began to calm down some. "Ok… I'll cut you some slack. But don't hide anymore secrets from me, ok ? You can trust me. I trust you with my life."

"Ok, ok. I guess we're even. Just one thing… how far did you and Lux… go ?" Anakin dreaded the answer to that.

She snorted a laugh. "We haven't got the chance to do lots with this war going on… maybe we'll have more opportunities after this bloody war ends."

She returned the sound to normal. "Well, you better head out. I'll be preparing for my leave. Good luck, Anakin. Be careful out there."

Anakin quickly hugged her. "You were a great Padawan, Snips. I have no doubt you'll make a great Knight. Hopefully, you'll be refreshed when you get back. It would be neat if you could join me and Obi-Wan on some missions. It would be like old times."

As Anakin left to meet with Jedi Knights Tiplar and Tiplee, Ahsoka decided to contact Lux through her comm. In a few seconds, Lux had answered.

"Hello ?"

"Hi Lux."

"'Soka ? I heard that you've been cleared of those charges. That was a close one."

"Yeah, thanks to Anakin, I've avoided certain death. I've been promoted to Jedi Knight just several minutes ago."

"Oh, have you ? That's great ! Doesn't that mean you'll also be addressed as "General Tano" from here on out ?"

"Yeah. That'll take some getting used to. Listen, after all those emotions I've gone through, the Council approved for me to take a couple of weeks of meditative leave. Do you mind if I join you ? Can you arrange yourself to be free ?"

"That shouldn't be a problem for me at all. I'll just notify King Dendup that I need some time for myself. I have a wonderful villa near a river, far from Iziz. It'll be great !"

"I like the sound of that, Lux. Why do I get the feeling I'll be spoiled on this trip ?"

"Why not ? You deserve a break. So I can expect you in a couple of days, then ?"

"Yes, I'll be departing tomorrow morning. I'll see you later ! Love you !"

"Very well, in a couple of days it is, 'Soka. I'll be waiting."

She shut off her comm and laid on the bed. " _Hmm, this "new path" isn't so bad so far. Perhaps I can make a difference and prevent Anakin from becoming evil. I have to see what will happen._ "

She soon found herself asleep, already dreaming of what possible future adventures will unfold before her.

 **Already ANOTHER story on the go ! I'm unstoppable. Anyways, now Ahsoka has begun her dream and begins to see how things would proceed if she had stayed. Over the next chapter, we'll cover Ahsoka and Lux's adventures and we'll see the Clone Chip Arc of Season 6 unfold. By the time Fives discovers the conspiracy, Ahsoka won't be present to help or listen to him, she would have been the perfect Jedi to hear this. Please review.**


	2. Things are not what they seem

**Iziz, Onderon**

A couple of days following a rather brief Knighting Ceremony, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano arrived upon the spaceport of Iziz. As she expected, Lux was waiting for her. She had been cautious and traveled as a refugee, keeping her robes on her at all times to avoid sparking commotion, given how she had been broadcasted throughout the Galaxy as a criminal mastermind during her trial.

Lux welcomed her with open arms. "Well, I can't say I expected you to come here in this fashion. Given how you've been portrayed over the media the past week, I can't blame you. I have a transport waiting for us. Shall we ?"

They quickly made their way to Lux's transport, a familiar-looking ship. "Hold on, isn't that the same ship your mother used on Raxus ?" Ahsoka just blurted out what came to mind, she quickly noticed that Lux became momentarily silent. "Oh my Force, Lux ! I… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

He surprised her with a smile. "It's all right. Time heals all wounds, even the deepest emotional ones. I've come to terms with my mother's passing… as well as… Steela Gerrera's." He let out a sigh as they entered the aircraft.

"You miss her… don't you ?"

He motioned her to take a seat as he readied the takeoff. "Yes… but as a friend. I never told you this before, but I was under the impression that I was in love with her during the insurgency. Not long after her death, I realized that I was fooling myself. I came to understand that the feelings I harbored inside were for you in the end. I saw you as someone I could never connect with. I'm sure you can understand my surprise when you willingly agreed to begin a relationship with me… despite your Jedi Code strictly forbidding such relations. How long has it been ?"

She stretched herself on the chair, making herself comfortable. "Three months, give or take. You probably wonder why I agreed so willingly to be with you… How would you react if I told you that my former Master and Senator Amidala were close… Uh… closer than expected ?"

Lux raised an eyebrow. "Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala in a relationship ? Really ? Has your Jedi Council approved of such relationship ?"

She chuckled a bit. "Nope. Not at all. The funny part is that Anakin's never been very good at hiding his emotions. I've been suspecting it for some time… but it's during my trial that I really took notice of their close bond. Just the way they looked and talked to each other gave it away. It's a wonder none of the High Council have yet to catch on to it. As for you and me, the odds of keeping our relationship secret are even better."

He turned to her, slightly amused. "Any particular reason ?"

She gave him a toothy grin. "I'm just better at hiding emotions than he is. Besides, the High Council would never expect it from me."

They were crossing over the Highlands, they could see the remains of The Nest, which they used to launch their final attack against Rash's forces over 3 months ago. Several hours more and they finally arrived at Lux's Villa.

Lux raced outside, ready to help Ahsoka to step out. "Allow me… my Lady."

She accepted his help, he held her hand as she walked down the small steps. She took a quick glance of her surroundings. "I'll say this, Mr. Bonteri. You sure know how to treat a lady. This place is exquisite. I can't wait to see how it looks inside."

Lux bowed, motioning her forward to the door. "Ladies first."

As she entered, she was shocked at the sight. A huge living room, with a large crystal-clear table. An enormous holo-vision screen. There was a decent-sized kitchen, complete with a droid cook, ready to make anything they'd ask. It dawned on her that she didn't bring any extra clothes. Lux showed her to a closet, filled with women's clothing, even a swimsuit if they chose to take a dip in the lake. The tour ended with the bedroom and a refresher connected with each other. There was even a spa, which the couple would eventually use.

She quickly turned around and gave him a tight hug. "I see that you're not one to spare expenses, huh ? I bet that spa must be really comfy."

Lux wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, you have no idea. Prior to our arrangement, I had come here to set everything up, but also I needed some time on my own. Far from the busy markets of Iziz, the rambunctious political debates, the war. This is simply my personal haven, a place to escape reality… even only for a short while. For now, why don't we enjoy the sun's rays over a glass of water ?"

"I'd like that… but I know my current garb is inappropriate for such activity. Perhaps I could try out that swimwear you have in that closet. I appreciate that you chose something not too… revealing." She winked at him.

He winked back. "By all means, try it out. I took the liberty of taking your measurements into consideration while having it designed. It's supposed to fit perfectly."

She walked into the refresher and changed, when she stepped out, Lux's breath was taken away. "How do I look ?"

"In one word : Stunning. But I knew that already." He motioned to the spot which overlooked the lake and surrounding mountains. "Shall we ?"

 **Inside Ringo Vinda's Space Station**

To say that Anakin and his group were struggling was an understatement. He, along with Tiplar and Tiplee, were leading a battalion of clones against wave after wave of droids. At the end, they would be able to capture the commander of the station, Admiral Trench, whom had survived his first encounter with Anakin several years back.

"Push forward !" Anakin lead the charge, with Tiplee and Tiplar doing their part. Clone Commander Doom was part of the lead, along with Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives. Besides them, Clone Trooper Tup was by their side.

They were holding their own against a group of Commando Droids until Destroyers entered the fray. They were dealt with by having the Clone Troopers raise blaster-resistant shields while the Jedi used the Force to levitate the Destroyers. When that was done, droid poppers were rolled towards the Destroyers, effectively putting them out of commission.

They stopped at an unoccupied room, where Anakin gave further orders to his team. As they prepared to head out, Tup began to act strange. He seemed disoriented.

Fives showed concern for his fellow trooper. "Hey, are you all right ? Come on, this is a textbook battle ! We've done these countless times."

"I… I don't know… I don't feel… like myself…" Tup felt his forehead.

"What do you mean ?" Fives asked.

Tup was staring at Tiplar. "Jedi…" He muttered within the earshot of Fives.

"Come on, brother ! Pull yourself together ! You don't want to get left behind now, do you ?"

Tup shook off his erratic behaviour. "Of course not ! Let's get moving !"

The group eventually made their way to the command center, where Admiral Trench was observing the battle unfold. In the heat of battle, Tup began to feel odd. He tapped his helmet.

Fives had noticed. "Come on, Tup ! Now is not the time to freeze up ! We're almost at the finish line !"

Tup removed his helmet, taking notice of Tiplar destroying a Crab Droid with her lightsaber. "Jedi…" He walked towards her.

"Tup ! What are you doing ?!" Fives began to walk towards him.

"Good soldiers follow orders…" Tup raised his weapon to Tiplar's head, shooting and killing her.

Tup soon shook off from his "trance" and was quickly tackled by Fives.

This event caused the droid army to have a sudden advantage. Anakin gave the order to fall back and asked Fives to bring Tup for interrogation.

As the Republic Army withdrew, Admiral Trench replayed the recording of Tup killing Tiplar. "Now this is rather unusual… and interesting. I must contact Count Dooku."

Pressing a button, the hologram of Dooku appeared before Trench. "Count Dooku, the Republic forces are in full retreat."

"But that is not the reason you have contacted me, is it Admiral ?"

Trench caressed one of his chelicerae. "No, Count. I have just witnessed something unusual. In the heat of battle, a clone approached his Jedi Commander and… executed her."

"So there is a traitor in their midst, it is rare, but it has happened in the past." Dooku remarked.

"Not this clone. I have studied them and fought against them. This is unlike any of their typical behaviour. It would seem…" Trench began to explain.

"Yes, Admiral ?" Dooku seemed to be slightly irritated.

"It would seem that this clone… could not help himself. As if he was into a trance of sorts."

Dooku nodded. "Thank you, Admiral. Your observation will be taken into consideration."

 **Dooku's Palace, Serenno**

Dooku contacted his Master, Darth Sidious. When his hologram appeared, Dooku knelt in front of him.

"Yes ?"

"My Master, there seems to have been a failure in one of the clones' Inhibitor Chips, pre-empting Clone Protocol 66."

Sidious stroked his chin in thought. "This could a problem. If the protocol activates before the designated time, my plans could be ruined ! Therefore, we must ascertain that this is an isolated event. Seize that clone !"

Dooku re-contacted Admiral Trench.

"Yes, Count ?"

"Admiral, have your forces capture the clone in question. Keep him alive, at all costs !"

"As you wish, Count." Trench went on to dispatch a group of droids to intercept Tup.

 **Bonteri private Villa, Onderon**

A couple of days had passed since the couple arrived at the Villa. Ahsoka allowed herself to completely forget about her duties as a Knight and the state of the war. For the time being, she and Lux did a slew of activities such as swimming, watching holo-films together and trying all sorts of tasty recipes they could find off the holo-net. She hadn't experienced such bliss in a very long time.

"I am thankful for everything so far, Lux. The food, the atmosphere. I've really managed to relax since I arrived here." She sneaked a kiss.

Lux chuckled. "We're just beginning… Tonight, if you wish it, we could spend a few hours soaking in the spa. There's really nothing else like it."

"No doubt I'll enjoy this, Lux. So… I guess I'd put on my swimsuit again ?"

Lux nodded. "By all means, I think that suit makes you look even more… ravishing than ever."

Her lekku stripes darkened for a moment. "Please, give me a moment. I'll be right back."

Lux stepped into the spa and made himself comfortable. "Take all the time you need, my love. I'll be waiting."

Several minutes later, she took her turn to make herself comfortable in the hot tub. "You were right about this being enjoyable, Lux. I could stay here all night."

"After a couple of hours, we'll go to bed, all right ?"

She snapped out of her bubble. "We're still separating ourselves with a wall of pillows, right ? I don't want you to get any ideas… yet."

Lux nodded. "Of course. I would never attempt anything "out of line"… without your consent."

" _Oh, Lux. I know what you're thinking. Not to worry, you'll have your chance before I head back out to Coruscant._ "

 **Tipoca City, Kamino**

Something was definitely wrong with Clone Trooper Tup. Clone Medic Kix was unable to figure out the cause of Tup's unprovoked attack on Tiplar. So he was sent to Kamino for examination. On the first trip, Trench's forces intercepted the vessel carrying Tup and brought him to Trench. Thanks to the bravery and cunning of Anakin, Rex and Fives, Tup was rescued and safely brought to Kamino, which Fives insisted to accompany his fellow soldier.

Upon arriving at Tipoca City, Fives was greeted by the Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Believing that Tup's condition could be contagious, she insisted that Fives be kept to pass a few medical tests. While Rex was sent back to the 501st, Tup was brought into an examination room next to Fives'. Several stimulation tests showed no issues and Tup was assumed to be in perfect health. Shaak Ti insisted they must be missing something and wanted to recommend an Atomic Level 5 Brain Scan with the approval of the Jedi Council.

Kaminoan doctor Nala Se then consulted Prime Minister Lama Su. He decided to contact Lord Tyranus about the Inhibitor Chip issue. Tyranus was the person that commissioned Jango Fett to be the genotype for the Clone Army. Tyranus suggested to the Kaminoans to terminate and dissect Tup, sending the malfunctioning Inhibitor Chip to him.

Once Fives learned what Nala Se had in store for Tup, he convinced the medical droid AZ-3 to hack into the mainframe and cause a false alarm, thus giving both a chance to get into Tup's room. In there, AZ-3 extracted the chip by performing a biopsy. By then, the Kaminoans figured out the false alarm and reached Tup's room, accompanied by Shaak Ti. Not long after the chip was removed, Tup died, talking about specific nightmares that affects all clones. At first, Nala Se thought that removing the chip could have caused Tup's death. As they contacted the Supreme Chancellor at Coruscant, he suggested to send the chip to the Medical Facility for further study.

Fives knew that Nala Se was hiding something. He managed to convince AZ-3 to reach into the Genetics Record Hall. Still not finding the clue he wanted, Fives managed to escape capture and have AZ-3 remove his Inhibitor Chip. They managed to reach the Embryo Room, in which Fives discovered to his horror, that all clones at Stage 3 of development were fitted with an Inhibitor Chip. At first, he argued with Nala Se about the nature of the chips. She said it was to prevent aggressive behaviour like that of Jango Fett and was approved by the Jedi. Shaak Ti arrived with several clones. Fives managed to convince her that the chips were dangerous, so she agreed to bring him to Coruscant so he could tell his story to the Supreme Chancellor himself.

 **Bonteri private Villa, Onderon**

Almost two weeks had gone by. Lux and Ahsoka had gotten much closer since. By the next day, she would need to head back to Coruscant in order to resume her service in the war. Lux was preparing a dinner of nerf steak with his own peculiar seasoning. Before they began their meal, she was offered some wine to toast their progressing relationship.

"A toast… to our relationship. Cheers !" Lux's glass clinked with Ahsoka's.

She took a sip. "Mmm. This is great ! I'm glad you chose to take that bottle out of the cellar, Lux."

"A sip on its own is one thing. Just wait until you take a bite of your meat and then follow with a sip of wine. I tell you, the dining experience won't be the same." He demonstrated how it was done by having a bite and quickly taking a sip.

She chose to mimic him. "Woah ! You weren't kidding ! It doesn't taste the same at all. It's even better !"

After their dinner, he brought her to bed. "You'll be traveling tomorrow. You'll need some rest beforehand."

"Well… before I even sleep… I was wondering if you'd be willing to do me a favor."

Lux was caught off guard. "What kind of favor are we talking about ?"

She whispered something in his ear, causing him to look at her in surprise. "A-are you sure ? If we do this… there's no turning back."

"Can you be honest with me, Lux ? You've been looking forward to this chance, right ? I'm going to take a quick shower. By the time I'm back, you better be ready."

Lux's cheeks became as vibrant as her orange skin. "Will you hate me if I say yes ? Very well. If you agree to it, I'll honor your request. Let me locate the contraceptives first."

In several minutes, Lux knew he was going to be _very_ lucky this night.

 **Underworld, Coruscant**

Fives' world turned upside down ever since he was brought to Coruscant. At first, he was brought before the Supreme Chancellor. The Chancellor acted to the best of his ability, stating that Fives' removal of his Inhibitor Chip caused him to be more aggressive. While he was on the run, he stopped at '79s, the Clone Bar. In there, he met Kix, convincing him to contact Rex and Anakin, so he could tell his story. Before Fives could complete his story to Anakin and Rex, he was shot down by Commander Fox and his men.

Several days later, the Jedi had met with the Chancellor. He had said that Tup and Fives were likely infected with a parasite, native to Ringo Vinda. As the Jedi arrived at the Temple, Ahsoka had just returned from her meditative leave. Anakin quickly noticed that she was in a much better mood.

"Hey, Snips. I take it that meditative leave did you some good."

She nodded. "Yes, it allowed me to clear my head of much doubt and confusion. Did I miss anything important ?"

Anakin told her about his adventures on Ringo Vinda.

"What ?! Tup and Fives gone ?! They could've never… This means we'll need to be more cautious than ever."

 **I must say that the Clone Chip Arc is a fascinating one. So full of suspense. Over the next chapter, we'll see Ahsoka take a small part on Scipio concerning Rush Clovis. Feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Believe in Second Chances

**In Space, on the way to Scipio**

A Jedi Shuttle was quickly rushing in deep space. Two Jedi Knights, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, were arguing.

"I still think what Fives tried to tell you, it should've been looked into, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "First off, he wasn't in his best mental state, Ahsoka. He tried to assassinate the Chancellor, then he says that the Chancellor would be orchestrating some conspiracy with the clones. I don't know about you, but I find that a little hard to swallow."

"I know we don't see eye to eye when it comes to the Chancellor. Given that he was presiding over my trial, I have little love for him. And I've never felt comfortable around him. I don't know… I feel a creepy aura when I'm around him." She explained.

Anakin raised a hand in the air. "All right, all right. Enough about Fives and the Chancellor. Want to tell me about your meditative leave ?"

She snorted a laugh. "What's there to tell ? We spent time together. We've watched plenty of holo-movies, we've taken a swim in the lake near his villa, we've tried all sorts of food… *cough* slept together *cough*…"

Anakin quickly turned to her. "Woah ! What was that ?! SLEPT TOGETHER ?! Force, Snips ! You two had been dating for what… two months ?"

She stuck out her tongue to him. "Actually, it's been more than three months… It was going to happen eventually, so why delay the inevitable ?"

"And how wa-"

She raised a hand in the air. "Woah ! Woah ! Woah ! Time out ! Time out ! Do you honestly expect me to tell you the details ? I don't remember asking you about your nights with Padmé, so leave me and Lux alone, deal ?"

Anakin chuckled at her reply. "Fair enough, Snips. I just didn't think that you'd be rushing for that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I think it's time we switch topics again, Skyguy. So, what happened to Padmé ?"

"She went to consult with the Banking Clan for a major transfer of credits for the Republic. For some reason, something went wrong and now she's in custody of the Muuns. I'm going to find out why."

"Do you want me to tag along ?" She asked.

Anakin shook his head. "It won't be necessary. This shouldn't take long. Just be ready to fly us back to Coruscant."

She smirked at him. "You're the boss ! Well R2, it seems that you and I will be waiting for Anakin to return with Padmé. Do you think we'll run into complications ?"

R2-D2 beeped and whistled a response.

Anakin laughed at their mood. "You two really need to lighten up. Come on, it's just a matter of releasing her from custody and getting back to Coruscant."

The shuttle landed near the entrance of the heavily fortified Banking Clan headquarters. Anakin stepped out to meet with a Muun official.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. Please follow me." Anakin was lead to Padmé's cell.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here ?" Anakin seemed fairly amused to find his wife in a cell.

Padmé felt relief, seeing him. "Ani. I'm so glad to see you."

He sat next to her. "So what exactly is going on here ?"

"Something is very wrong with the banks. But I can't tell you here. Clovis is…"

Just that name was enough to get Anakin agitated. "Clovis ?! What does Clovis have to do with all of this ?! How can you trust him after what did to you last time ?!"

"Ani. Please. He has some important files that proves there is great corruption within the Banking Clan. I'm doing this for the Republic."

Anakin crossed his arms across his chest, looking down on her. "Why is it that every time that you're involved with Clovis, your excuse is that you're doing it for the Republic ? You know, perhaps I should leave you here. But since you've already been released into my custody, you better come along before I change my mind."

As they stepped out of the neutral zone, Padmé pleaded to him not to leave yet. "I can't leave without those files, Anakin."

He turned to her, his anger lessening. "So where do you propose we start looking ?"

"Clovis has a private residence into the distant mountains, we're bound to find them there."

Anakin activated his comm. "Ahsoka, I'll be heading out with Padmé to do a little searching. Be ready for an immediate evac if I contact you."

"You got it ! I'll be waiting for your signal."

They took a small sled-like transport to head out towards Clovis' residence.

"How is she, by the way ?" Padmé referred to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka ? She's fine from what I can tell. It's her first mission as a Knight. Not the most exciting first mission, but it's a start."

Padmé held on to Anakin during the trip. "Ani, I'm so proud of you. You've done a magnificent job training her. I'm sure she'll live up to expectations. Land on that ledge."

They entered Clovis' residence. The place was in disorder.

"Cozy place." Anakin joked.

Padmé was not amused. "Someone was looking for the files. Hopefully, they're still with Clovis."

"Maybe someone already found them. That would explain why Clovis is missing. We can only hope." Anakin scoffed.

"Anakin, you don't realize how important these files are… Clovis !" Padmé walked to him as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Padmé ! Thank goodness you're safe ! Oh, you again !" Clovis immediately recognized Anakin as the "pilot" during the Cato Neimoidia incident.

"Yes, me again." Anakin made himself look imposing.

"You still have the files, don't you ?" Padmé probed.

Clovis threw a glance towards Anakin. "I'm not about to hand them over to some "pilot" who left me behind once !"

Anakin returned the glance. "I'm actually a Jedi Knight who could save your life… if you give us the files. So, what's it gonna be ?"

"How can I trust you to not leave me behind after I hand them over to you ?!"

Anakin scoffed. "That'll depend on how well you behave !"

Padmé stepped in between the two before tensions rose further. "Stop it, you two ! We have to get these files to the Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant immediately !"

Just as they were about to depart, Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force. The Bounty Hunter Embo was ready to fire upon Clovis and Padmé. "Down, both of you !"

They all ran to a corner where the blaster bolts couldn't hit them. Clovis was once thankful for Anakin's intervention. "Thanks !"

"It wasn't you I was trying to save !"

Padmé knew Anakin had to take action or risk getting hit. "Anakin, get us out of here !"

He lead them to the exit. "Follow me !"

As they ran outside, Anakin was able to locate Embo. "Run for it !"

Padmé and Clovis reached the transport safely. Anakin leaped with Force to catch up with them. Embo then targeted the thrusters, causing the transport to malfunction and slide on the snowy slopes. Embo used his "hat" as a sled and pursued them with his pet Anooba named Marrok, running by his side.

Anakin quickly activated his comm. "Ahsoka ! We need a quick evac now ! Get to my signal !"

"Once again, I have to save your skin, huh Skyguy ?"

Anakin groaned. "Never mind the wisecracks ! Get the ship over here, pronto !"

"You got it !"

As they passed over a frozen arch with enormous icicles, Embo shot them so they would fall onto the group. Fortunately, Anakin used the Force to shove the icicles out of harm's way. The path forked briefly, Anakin, Padmé and Clovis on the left passage, Embo on the right. Eventually, the Bounty Hunter was able to pass in front of them and continued his assault. He managed to hit Padmé, only creating a light flesh wound. Anakin used Force Push to knock Embo off his "sled", effectively removing him from the chase. Moments later, Anakin noticed they were near the edge of the slope, with an enormous gorge leading down.

He activated his comm. "Ahsoka ! We need you here NOW ! Where are you ?! AHSOKA ?!"

As the transport arrived at the edge, the hum of the shuttle's engines was heard. The momentum of the slide sent both Clovis and Padmé landing safely onto the wing of the shuttle. Anakin leaped with the Force, landing near the cockpit. "Do you always have to cut it so close ?!"

She opened the doors, allowing the group to climb in. "Hey, I did make it in time to save you all, didn't I ?"

Clovis showed genuine appreciation towards her. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

Anakin switched places with Ahsoka and she sat by Clovis in the rear seat. "Let's get out of here."

As the ship began to head into the sky, Embo activated his holo-communicator. The hologram of Darth Sidious appeared.

"It seems your mission was a success, Bounty Hunter. From this point, I will deal with them… myself."

 **Senate Building, Coruscant**

Several days following their departure from Scipio, the four finally arrived at Coruscant. Anakin and Padmé were surprised to see Master Yoda to greet them upon their arrival. The Supreme Chancellor asked Yoda to escort them to his office. There, the Jedi High Council were present. Bail Organa wasted no time showing his distrust for Clovis. His only goal was to return the Banking Clan to its original glory. He spoke in favor of the Muun people, saying that a corrupt few are causing all the damage. When Padmé admitted that she was the one who took the files from the vault, the Supreme Chancellor suggested that Padmé would spearhead the investigation and work closely with Rush Clovis to expose the criminals behind the great theft of credits.

As the Jedi High Council left for the Temple, Anakin stayed with Padmé, trying to convince her that Clovis was a traitor. "A serpent may shed its skin, but it remains a serpent." He told her.

While they were arguing, Clovis interrupted them, prompting Padmé to leave Anakin and get to work. Anakin had to distract himself, so he went back in his quarters at the Temple and began to work on some machinery. He got a surprise visit from Obi-Wan. Thankfully, Anakin was capable to contain his anger and not spill the proverbial beans about his relationship with Padmé. As Obi-Wan left him, a part of him thought about telling him the truth, if only for a brief moment.

Over the evening, he wanted to visit Padmé. As he was exiting the Temple, Ahsoka took notice and joined him.

"Going to see Padmé, I take it ?" She couldn't be fooled at this point.

"Yeah. Why don't you come with me ? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." They both took their personal speeders to her location.

As they were in the turbolift, Ahsoka could sense the anxiety in her former Master. "You look nervous. Are you still worried about Clovis ?"

Anakin tensed up immediately. "I'd rather you not mention his name, Ahsoka. It's bad enough that Padmé ignored my pleas to not work with him. If he tries anything on her… I… I don't know what I'll do to him." They exited the turbolift and were next to her apartment's door.

She raised an eye marking. "Jealous much ? It's just business between them, right ? So it's not like you'd find them…" The door opened, revealing Clovis trying to kiss Padmé. "Oh, kriff ! Not good. Not good at all."

"Get away from her !" Anakin quickly held Clovis in a Force Choke and threw him against the wall. He approached him with his lightsaber ignited.

Padmé wouldn't stand for such petty jealousy. "Anakin ! NO !"

Clovis made the mistake to taunt him. "Why don't you try coming at me without your Jedi tricks, huh ?"

"Oh ho, it would be my pleasure !" He deactivated his lightsaber and began to assault Clovis with rapid punches.

"Stop it, both of you !" Padmé tried desperately to break up the fight.

"You don't have a say in this !" Anakin kept his assault on Clovis.

"Ahsoka, can't you do something ? Stop Anakin before he kills him !"

She tried to grab Anakin from behind. "Skyguy, get a grip on yourself !"

She was rudely shoved away. "Get off me ! Let me finish him !"

Anakin Force-pushed Clovis on the glass table, breaking it and likely causing great pain to him. "I see you for what you really are ! You're a serpent ! A traitor !"

As Anakin was about to give a brutal blow, Ahsoka caught his arm. "Have you gone crazy ?!"

Padmé was almost crying. "Anakin. What are you doing ? Please stop."

Anakin snapped out of his rage. "I'm… I'm s-sorry…"

Padmé's comm rang out. "Senator Amidala. Is everything all right up there ?"

"No, come in immediately !"

Captain Typho entered her apartment with a couple of guards. "What has happened here ?"

Clovis, while battered, looked up to the security personnel. "There was an attack. It was my good fortune to have both General Skywalker and General Tano here. They escaped in a speeder over the balcony."

Typho, dubious of the story, threw a glance at Anakin. "Is that what happened, sir ?"

"If that's what the man says…"

Captain Typho pressed a button on a remote. "A medic droid is on its way."

"Please, help Clovis into the bedroom." Padmé never felt so bad for him.

As the guards brought Clovis out of the living room, Anakin tried to plead with Padmé. "Padmé… I'm…"

She threw him a glance. "Stay… away from me." She followed the others with Clovis.

Ahsoka was about to step out, but she looked over her shoulder. "When you get back, we're going to have a talk in my new quarters…" She left him, feeling extremely angry and disappointed at him.

Anakin sat on the couch near the balcony, head hung low in shame. He rose up when he saw Padmé walking up to him.

He made an effort to show concern for Clovis. "How is he ?"

"Nothing that won't heal with time." She sat on the couch opposite to him.

"I'm sorry."

"What's done is done. What were you thinking ? Anakin, you could have killed him !" She definitely had disappointment written all over her face.

He sighed. "I know. When I saw him about to kiss you, something inside me snapped !"

She rose up, looked at him over her shoulder. "Sometimes I don't know who's in there. I don't feel safe anymore."

"Padmé… what are you saying ?"

She turned to him, tears streaming down her eyes. "I don't think we should see each other anymore… at least for a while. I'm sorry."

Anakin made his way to his speeder and left in haste. If this talk with Padmé hurt him so much, he dreaded the "talk" Ahsoka would give him. He tried to sneak past her quarters.

"In case you haven't noticed, these are my new quarters. Get. Inside. I don't want to hear a peep out of you until I'm done. Now sit." She motioned to a chair.

"Before I even begin my berating of your behaviour earlier tonight, I want you to know that I still have respect for you. However, you've lost points. Lots of 'em."

Anakin held his head in his hands. "You know… I'm really not in the best of moods right now… Regardless, I guess I deserve whatever comment you're gonna throw at me. So let's hear it."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "What were you thinking when you attacked Clovis ? You could have killed him if I hadn't stopped you ! I don't think I've ever felt so… disappointed at you. How old are you ? 23 ? Your little temper tantrum you did there… a Youngling wouldn't have acted stupidly like that ! A YOUNGLING ! Now, your relationship with Padmé is in jeopardy because of that stunt ! And your former Padawan is extremely ashamed of your childish behaviour ! What would Master Kenobi say if he saw you ?! Your jealousy, rage and anger are becoming frightening ! Mark my words, Anakin Skywalker : If you don't learn to control those emotions… YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE CLOSE TO YOU ! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ?!"

Reality hit Anakin like a wall of durasteel. "N-no. Ahsoka… you're absolutely correct. I have been foolish. I need to sleep off all these stressful emotions. Please excuse me." He quickly ran to his quarters and dropped on the bed, letting the hot tears flow. This was an eye-opening talk he would have received from his mother, most likely. He missed her… so much.

Overnight, the medic droid helping Clovis recover was actually a servant of Dooku. He provided a holo-transmitter which Dooku began to convince Clovis to do as he orders. Dooku provided the missing information needed to catch the corrupt members of the Banking Clan and offered to begin to pay the Separatists' loans. There is a catch : Clovis must present himself before the Senate and gain the support of the majority of the senators. Only then will he be able to ascend to the highest rank of the Banking Clan, being completely in control of all transactions over the Galaxy.

Over the following day, the corrupt members of the Banking Clan were arrested. Clovis surprisingly gained the Supreme Chancellor's endorsement to become the leading member of the Banking Clan. While at the Senate, Clovis was met again with much distrust, but he managed to gain the approval of the majority, thus earning himself the rank of Head of the Banking Clan. As the session ended, Anakin confided in the Supreme Chancellor that he doesn't trust Clovis. The Chancellor replied that his public endorsement of Clovis does not reflect his personal opinion of him.

 **Banking Clan Headquarters, Scipio**

As Senator Rush Clovis and Padmé Amidala arrived on the planet, they were greeted by Separatist Senator Bec Lawise. As they entered the neutral zone, the corrupt Muun were brought by the security personnel and escorted to prison. Rush Clovis was given control of the banks immediately. He stated that he didn't come to control the banks, but to restore order. While enjoying his new office, Clovis was contacted by Count Dooku through holo-communicator. After exchanging pleasantries, Dooku threatened Clovis that if he didn't do as told, he would lose everything that he worked so hard to gain. As a result of this meeting, Clovis raised the interest rates on loans by the Republic, leaving the faction crippled and a shocked Padmé.

On Coruscant, the Senate learned of the rate hike and were furious at Clovis' move. In the meantime, Count Dooku sent a fleet of Separatist warships to invade Scipio. Padmé was caught in the middle of it all. She contacted the office of the Supreme Chancellor, informing them of the incoming invasion. Anakin suggested that she get to a ship if possible. The transmission was cut off as Padmé was captured by Separatist droids.

The Supreme Chancellor made a snap decision. "We shall organize an emergency meeting of the Senate. I'm afraid that they will push for war to go to Scipio." He turned to Anakin. "Anakin, my boy, I would trust you to lead the attack… along with your former apprentice if she is available."

Anakin agreed to his suggestion. "I'll contact Ahsoka immediately, Chancellor. She'll be more than willing to help save Senator Amidala and put an end to the Separatist invasion on Scipio."

In the Senate, all senators were clamoring for Clovis to be punished for his "betrayal". The Supreme Chancellor addressed the Senate. "My friends, the Republic will not suffer bankruptcy. We shall arrange a mercy mission lead by Generals Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. The war will go to Scipio. Dooku's followers will pay for their treachery !"

The Senate erupted in cheer as the announcement was made. Both Anakin and Ahsoka made their way to the Republic cruiser waiting for them. Before heading out, Master Yoda suggested to Anakin to focus on his mission rather than his feelings. Things aren't as they seem to be.

Meanwhile on Scipio, Padmé was brought to Clovis' office. Dooku revealed himself and the information to put an end to the Muun corruption was provided by himself. He attempted to lure Padmé to the Separatist cause. When she refused, he wanted to have her arrested, but Senator Lawise was against the move. As Padmé stole a blaster from a droid, Dooku used the Force to aim the blaster at Lawise, killing him. As Dooku left, Padmé tried to convince Clovis to turn himself in. The Republic fleet was on their way…

Dooku soon reached his lead warship, signaling the fleet to withdraw and abandon the others on the surface. Republic gunships were approaching the surface. Anakin brought Ahsoka along with him to find Padmé while Captain Rex and the other clones took care of the remaining droids.

It didn't take long for Anakin and Ahsoka to find Padmé. Clovis panicked and took her as a hostage. He pleaded to the Jedi that he wasn't the villain here. Dooku had forced him to turn over the banks to the Separatists. Before further discussions continued, a disabled Vulture Droid crashed into Clovis' office, causing the infrastructure to topple slightly. The force of the impact caused Padmé and Clovis to tumble down to a ledge, in which Anakin quickly extended his hands to attempt to save both. While Padmé was slipping from Anakin's grasp, Clovis voluntarily let go to save her. But before he would fall to his death, Ahsoka intervened and used the Force to bring him back to safety, much like how she had done with Lux Bonteri on Onderon.

Clovis was surprised at her action. "Why did you save me ? I nearly brought bankruptcy upon the Republic."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But it wasn't done willingly, you were used by the Separatists. I can tell that deep down, you're a well-meaning person. People like you deserve a second chance."

"But what shall I do ? My reputation is shot down the drain."

She nodded. "That may be. You'll have to make a fresh start of it all. Find a ship and establish yourself on a distant planet. Take up a new career. Who knows, you could end up successful elsewhere ?"

Clovis scratched his head in disbelief. "You're definitely wise beyond your years, young one. I shall take your advice and settle elsewhere… as a new person."

With that, Clovis left the trio and was never heard from again.

Padmé hugged Anakin. "Oh, Anakin. I'm so sorry for having caused you emotional trouble."

Anakin shook his head. "No, Padmé, I'm to blame. I lost control when you were simply doing what you had to do. I should never have doubted you."

In the end of the conflict, the Muun government ceded the control of the banks to the Supreme Chancellor. He promised that he would bring them back to their former glory after the Clone Wars would end.

 **Goodness gracious ! I'm on a roll here ! So thanks to Ahsoka's selflessness, Rush Clovis didn't have to die for his mistakes. She believed in second chances since she was given one herself. Over the next chapter, we'll be tying loose ends with the disappearance of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Ahsoka will be joining Anakin and Obi-Wan… meaning she will face-off against Count Dooku as well. Please leave a review.**


	4. A Terrible Truth is Uncovered

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Inside the Council room, the majority of the High Council were listening to a report by Master Plo Koon. He managed to find the remains of the vessel used by Master Sifo-Dyas, killed over a decade ago… along with his lightsaber.

"Master Sifo-Dyas sat on this Council, prior to the Invasion of Naboo. He had foreseen a "Great Conflict" and the need to raise an Army for the Republic. At the time, we deemed his vision "too extreme"." Mace Windu turned his attention to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Master Kenobi, remind us of what you found out about Sifo-Dyas… before the Clone Wars."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "When I was pursuing the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, I was told that Sifo-Dyas had made the request for the Clone Army on Kamino."

Yoda wanted to voice his thoughts on the matter. "Hmm. Done without the approval of the High Council or the Senate, the Clone Army was. Still much we do not know, there is."

The High Council and several Knights gathered around a data retrieval by Madame Jocasta. "The Jedi Sifo-Dyas had died on Felucia during a diplomatic mission to end tensions between several tribes, this we know for certain. Any futher information about his death are sealed." She said.

Mace Windu turned to her. "On whose authority ?"

"By the Office of the Supreme Chancellor." She replied, before heading back to the Library.

"Thank you, Madame Jocasta." Windu turned his attention to Kenobi and the Knights around him. "Master Kenobi. You, Skywalker and Tano will interrogate the tribes on Felucia about Sifo-Dyas' death."

"Speak with the Surpreme Chancellor, I will. Perhaps find out why the files are sealed, I can. Answers, we must get." While the trio headed out for Felucia, Yoda made his way to Chancellor Palpatine's office.

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

"Master Sifo-Dyas ? Forgive me, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name…" The Chancellor paced around, showing ignorance to the name.

"Died some time ago, he did, on Felucia. Investigating his death, we are. And yet, sealed by the Office of the Chancellor, some of its files were." Yoda explained.

Palpatine was clearly curious. "And what is the nature of this investigation ?"

"A Jedi matter it is, Chancellor. Add to your troubles, I would not."

He seemed relieved. "That is very considerate of you, Master Yoda. May I ask at least when was Master…" He tried to remember the mystery Jedi's name.

"Sifo-Dyas." Yoda reminded him.

"Hmm. Yes. Master Sifo-Dyas. May I ask when he was killed ?"

"Over 10 years ago, it was." Yoda sighed.

"Well, that explains it. I'm afraid this was before my time. 10 years ago, I was a humble Senator, serving the planet of Naboo. Only my predecessor, Chancellor Valorum, would have the answers you seek. I suggest you speak with him." Palpatine explained.

Yoda nodded and exited his office. "Very well. Thank you, Chancellor."

As the doors closed behind him, his holo-communicator beeped. Yoda answered and the holograms of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka appeared before him.

Obi-Wan began to speak. "I've spoken with the tribal leaders on Felucia. They use a very ancient dialect which is difficult to understand. From what I can make out, when Master Sifo-Dyas was killed, he was not alone. There was a second Jedi here with him."

Yoda hadn't heard of a second Jedi being there. "And the name of this second Jedi ?"

"Either I don't understand them or they won't say. It's hard to tell. This is a primitive people we are dealing with. After his death, they cremated his body. I'm afraid the trail goes cold there. Did you have any success with the Chancellor ?" Obi-Wan explained.

"Hmm. As much success as usual, I'm afraid. Pointed to another direction, I am now. To speak with Valorum, I go."

Ahsoka tried to cheer him up. "Why do I get the feeling that you'll have a better lead with him, Master ? Let us know of what you find out."

"Hmm. Perhaps right, you are, young one. More answers, I may get." Yoda shut off the holo-communicator.

 **Finis Valorum's Private Residence**

As Yoda arrived, Former Chancellor Valorum seemed glad to see him. "It's been a long time, my friend. What can I do for you ?"

"A file, sealed by your administration, the Jedi Council has come across."

Valorum brought Yoda to the landing platform to speak more privately. "The subject of the file ?"

"Jedi Master… Sifo-Dyas." Yoda answered.

"Sifo-Dyas ? When I was Chancellor, I sent him on a mission to deal with a flare-up in the Pyke Syndicate."

Yoda was unfamiliar with this group. "The Pykes ?"

"A powerful part of the Spice Cartel. Their criminal activities have allowed them almost complete control of the production of raw spice to create a powerful drug. We were facing a full-scale war underneath the surface of Coruscant. Knowing of his expertise of the Underworld, I contacted Master Sifo-Dyas to stabilize the problem." Valorum explained.

Yoda frowned slightly. "Know of this, the Jedi Council, did not."

"The Senate Committee assigned to the matter feared that open discussion with such a criminal element could legitimize their activities, and give strength to opposition leaders within the bureaucracy. Secrecy was our only choice." Valorum felt ashamed for keeping things under wraps.

"The timing of these negotiations ? When were they to take place ?" Yoda probed.

Valorum turned to the Jedi Master. "I cannot remember the precise timing, I'm afraid. It was so long ago. I do remember the talks were postponed, not long after our delegates arrived on Oba Diah. Something about a flare-up of activity on Felucia." He recalled.

Yoda nodded. "Yes, intervene on Felucia, the Council insisted, Sifo-Dyas did. But tell me, Chancellor… who was the other Jedi you sent with Sifo-Dyas ?"

This question caught Valorum by surprise. "Other Jedi ? I know of no other Jedi… There was only my personal aide, Silman… and Sifo-Dyas. I'm afraid they were both killed on Felucia."

Yoda raised an eyebrow. "Personal aide ? Silman ?"

 **Dooku's Palace, Serenno**

A hologram of Darth Sidious towered over the Count. "Why are the Jedi searching for Sifo-Dyas ? What trail are they following ?"

Dooku looked up to him. "If there is a trail, it is unknown to me."

Sidious growled. "Retrace your steps. Find whatever they are looking for and eliminate it !"

"Very well, Master. I will take care of the situation."

Sidious began to Force Choke him. "This isn't the first time you've proven to be clumsy, Lord Tyranus. You know the price of failure…" Dooku is released from the hold as Sidious' hologram disappears. As he regained his breath… he thought about visiting the Pykes on Oba Diah.

 **Pyke Syndicate Headquarters, Oba Diah**

Yoda told of his discoveries to Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. When asked about a necklace worn by Silman, Yoda explained it was the Chancellor's Crest. They landed near the main entrance and were escorted to the one in charge, Minister Lom. As they passed the hall, Ahsoka noticed there was a lot of Togrutas acting as servants.

"I can't believe my people would willingly serve these creeps." She muttered under her breath.

As they were brought to Lom, he was just finishing smoking… something. "I cannot remember the last time a Jedi came here. Many years it has been."

Obi-Wan began to address him in his typical polite manner. "We are here because we are looking for Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who has seemed to have lost his way here."

Lom chuckled. "The Jedi Sifo-Dyas was here… But that was a long time ago. Would the Jedi care for a refreshment ?" He snapped his fingers, signaling servants to bring drinks to him and the Jedi.

"We kindly accept your offer." A female Twi'Lek brought drinks to all 3. Obi-Wan raised his for a toast. "A toast to… friendship between the Pykes and Jedi."

Ahsoka looked in disdain at a female Togruta servant. "What do you get out of serving them ?"

The Togruta servant laughed at her. "The pay is good enough, as well as we are offered protection as long as we're here. You chose to be a Jedi ? Pssh, where's the profit in that ?"

"I don't care about money, all I care about is bringing Peace to the Republic and ending the war !" She whispered to her.

As Obi-Wan took a sip, he noticed something peculiar about Lom. "That is an interesting necklace you have there. May I have a look ?"

Lom began to be slightly nervous. "Perhaps we have wasted enough of the Jedi's time."

"Oh, it's no bother at all. But doesn't that necklace belong to the Chancellor's aide, Silman ?" Obi-Wan asked.

Lom chuckled. "I am confused. Are you looking for a fellow Jedi or someone else ?"

Anakin had enough and used the Force to pull the necklace from Lom's neck. "Enough of your games ! Why do you carry the Crest of the Chancellor ?!"

Lom finally gave in to the questioning. "Heh heh heh. So you've finally figured it out. The one called Silman is here. Follow me."

They were brought in the lower levels, where holding cells contained various victims.

"When Sifo-Dyas and Silman came here, we were paid a great amount by a man named Tyranus to kill Sifo-Dyas. After the Pykes shot down the ship, we investigated and not only found Sifo-Dyas' body, but the aide, Silman, still alive. Anyone that wants to have a Jedi killed is dangerous… and unpredictable. In order for the Pykes to have an advantage over the other crime families, the Pykes needed… insurance." Lom explained.

"Tyranus ? I have heard that name before." Obi-Wan began to feel uneasy.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by "insurance" ?"

Lom was all too happy to answer. "The Pykes gave Sifo-Dyas to Tyranus, but did not tell him about Silman. He has been kept here so we could bargain if the Republic or Jedi learned what happened. It's rather simple. We give you Silman, you forget the Pykes' treachery against the Jedi."

As they entered Silman's cell, it was eerily quiet.

Obi-Wan called out to Silman, whom was hiding in the darkness. "Hello ?"

"Who's there ?" A voice called out, revealing a man whom has likely been cooped up far too long.

"We're Jedi. We came to take you home." Obi-Wan offered.

"Home ? M-my home is h-here. H-have you any f-food ?"

"Well, yes. Here." Obi-Wan offered him a ration bar.

Silman quickly ran to him, snatching the bar from his hand. "Oh ho ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Oh, thank you, thank you ! My babies get upset when I have nothing to offer them…"

Anakin scratched his head. "We may have a problem here."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

Obi-Wan decided it was time to question him. "When you first came here, Sifo-Dyas was with you. What happened to him ?"

Silman was quick to answer, in his loony way. "Sifo-Dyas ? He he he, he died ! Died. Died. Died. Died. Died. Died. The Pykes are not to be trusted, Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. No. There was someone else. Someone who wanted to be Sifo-Dyas."

Meanwhile, Dooku arrived in Oba Diah. The Pyke guards on the landing platform were pushed to their deaths with the Force. He made his way to the lower levels, Force choking any guards he came across.

As the trio were about to get their answer to the mystery…

"Don't you see ? All is deception. Because… Because… Gurk ! Ugh !" Silman was raised the air and choked with the Force.

As Silman's lifeless body fell to the ground, the trio turned around to face the murderer. As he removed his robes and ignited his lightsaber, there was no mistaking him.

"Dooku ! For once, you actually came to do your own dirty work !" Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Obi-Wan followed suit.

"Sometimes, some things are just that important !" Dooku taunted them to fight in the open.

Ahsoka ignited her sabers, ready to leap at him. "Finally ! I get my chance to give YOU a good beating !"

Dooku chuckled. "What do we have here ? Oh, yes. I remember. The insignificant Padawan I made the mistake of underestimating back on Tatooine ! All grown up, it would seem ? And a practitioner of Jar'Kai ? Come now, child ! Don't disappoint me !"

Ahsoka growled. "Once a Padawan, now a proud Jedi Knight !"

Dooku was very amused by her. "Is that so ? A Knight at such a young age ? The Council must be getting desperate for promoting you !"

Before Ahsoka got into action, Anakin grabbed her by the shoulder. "You don't want to go against him alone, trust me ! We'll do this together !"

All three encircled Dooku, Anakin giving heavy blows with Djem So, Obi-Wan countering with Soresu and Ahsoka holding her own with Jar'Kai. Despite their best efforts, Dooku's Makashi kept them all at bay. He fought with such grace and agility… with an arm behind his back at all times.

The battle continued outside of the headquarters, where various cargo ships were seen coming and going. Dooku managed to almost push Obi-Wan to his death with the Force. Thankfully, Ahsoka was there to lend him a hand while Anakin kept Dooku busy. As all three battled the Count, Ahsoka came so close to getting impaled by one of Dooku's blows. Thankfully, her quick reflexes allowed her to lock blades with him. Several seconds later, she broke off from the saberlock and back flipped to safety.

The tables turned slightly when Lom appeared with a group of guards, cornering Dooku. "You have no business left with the Pykes, Tyranus !"

Obi-Wan gave a look of shock. "Tyranus ? You are the man called Tyranus ?!"

"I told you everything you needed to know on Geonosis all those years ago, Kenobi. You should have joined me. Sifo-Dyas understood. He saw the future. That's why he helped me !"

"You lie !" Obi-Wan turned his attention to the Pykes. "Minister Lom ! If you're going to help us, now is the time !"

Lom motioned to his guards. "Kill Tyranus !"

Dooku charged at the Pykes while the three Jedi combined a Force Push to knock him down. He leapt, avoiding the sweep. Lom was knocked down, when Dooku landed, he took the opportunity to kill him. The Count held out his lightsaber as he retreated to the edge of the platform, cornered by both Pykes and Jedi. When they thought he was giving up, Dooku turned off his lightsaber and allowed himself to drop into the chasm. He had landed on a cargo ship, heading out. He pushed a button on a remote control, activating his droid pilot in his Geonosian Solar Sailer.

Ahsoka clenched her fists. "He's getting away ! If we catch him now, we can end the war ! Give me a push, both of you !"

"Go for it, Snips ! Obi-Wan, give me a hand here !" They combined their Force energy to send Ahsoka to the cargo ship, landing near Dooku. "Now I've got you !"

Dooku quickly countered her strikes. "You overestimate yourself, girl ! I am not so easily defeated !" He tore to the wires of the ship, causing it to slowly crash. The force of the impact sent Ahsoka tumbling, but she grabbed hold of a railing. While there, she witnessed the Solar Sailer picking up the Count, allowing him to escape again !

Before she would fall to her doom, Anakin arrived to pick her up in the Jedi shuttle. "Took you long enough ! What did you do, stop for caf ?!"

Anakin snorted a laugh. "Hey, I did save you in time, didn't I, Snips ?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're terrible !"

As they landed back on the platform, Obi-Wan was giving his report to the Council.

Mace Windu was in shock. "So it was Dooku that ordered the creation of the Clone Army ? Why would the enemy provide us the weapon to counter them ?"

"Hmm. Valiant men, the clones have been. Saved my life and yours on many occasions, they have. Lose our faith in them, we should not." Yoda definitely became concerned of this new truth.

"If word of this gets out, the support for the war, the Jedi and the Republic would vanish. It would create mass chaos." Mace added.

"Cover up this discovery, we must. Not even the Chancellor is to know about this. Weaved by the Dark Lord of the Sith, this web is."

"Are we taking the right path by doing this ?" Windu asked.

"Hmm. The right path, no. The only path ? Yes. The Sith's game, play it now, we must."

 **So Ahsoka finally got her chance to duel against Dooku. The skirmish was a short one, I admit it. Count Dooku was known as one of the best duelists of the Jedi Order, so it's no surprise he was able to hold his own against all 3 Jedi. Over the next chapter, Ahsoka will be involved with training the Younglings she had looked after over the Gathering and the subsequent adventures aboard the Crucible and on Florrum. She will meet with Lux Bonteri again. They'll share a pleasant evening together. Afterwards, things will be getting gradually darker as we begin the plotline for Revenge of The Sith. Ahsoka will be involved in the Chancellor's rescue, that much I can say at this point. I'm sure the lot of you can probably guess what will happen by the end of the story. It's getting to that point that will be interesting. The update will be next weekend. Feel free to leave a review as always.**


	5. Last Moments before the Shroud of Dark

**Supreme Chancellor's Office, Coruscant**

Chancellor Palpatine was pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

" _Just a bit more… and the boy will be mine. The Togruta will have to be… disposed of. She doesn't share Anakin's array of… "special feelings". How will I… ? I've already failed to have her sentenced to death at the Republic Courts. Perhaps General Grievous can deal with her. Yes. Yes ! When the time is right, I'll persuade her former "Master" that she be sent out to Utapau. If Grievous doesn't kill her… the clones during Order 66 will. Yes, that is how I should proceed with her. I've been planning this move for far too long and far too carefully to have her ruin everything. Yes… she will die like the rest of the Jedi fools._ "

An evil grin formed on his face. In due time, the Sith Lord would have his vengeance against the Jedi.

 **Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka quickly woke up, showered and clothed herself. She was asked by Master Sinube to give a class to a special group of Younglings. As she made her way to the class, she remembered her "adventure" with them on Illum, aboard the Crucible and finally, on Florrum.

" _It'll be great to see Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph and Gungi again. The stories I can tell them. Remember your purpose, Tano. No mention of Darth Vader, the Galactic Empire or Order 66… Only share your recent experiences._ "

As she entered the classroom, she saw the delighted faces of 6 special children.

"Padawan Tano ! It's been so long !" Ganodi rushed to give her former temporary mentor a hug.

Petro scoffed at his Rodian classmate. "Ganodi, you have it all wrong. She's no longer a Padawan. She's a Knight now, haven't you heard ? Thanks for coming in to replace Master Sinube… Knight Tano." Petro bowed before her, a smug look on his face.

A familiar Tholothian approached the Togruta. "Ahsoka ! You really became a Knight ?"

Ahsoka nodded. "That's right, Katooni. After my trial, the Jedi High Council offered their "apologies" by knighting me on the spot for me being so determined to prove my innocence."

Zatt walked up to her. "Heh ! I knew you'd be promoted sooner or later ! Master Skywalker must be real proud of you !"

Byph and Gungi voiced their approval in their native tongues.

"So, how have you all been since the Gathering ?"

"Heh ! We've been good ! Better than good ! We're awesome ! Master Sinube taught us some moves with Djem So, Ataru… We've also learned a bit of Soresu, thanks to Master Kenobi." Petro was all-too eager to show off his new skills.

"No one taught you Jar'Kai at this point ? Guess I'll have to do my part. Pick a second lightsaber, each and everyone of you." Ahsoka ignited her typical lightsaber and shoto. "I'm going to teach you how to break out of a saberlock. Katooni, you're first. What I want you to do, is to come at me with all your might. Don't hold back, ok ?"

"B-but… I don't want to hurt you…" Katooni slowly approached.

Ahsoka gave off her typical smirk. "You won't. Set your lightsaber to "training mode". No one wishes to lose a limb during practice, right ?"

They all nodded and giggled.

Katooni charged at her, lightsabers clashed. "Ok, in order to break out of a saberlock, you need to give a bit of strength towards your opponent, making him or her lose his focus and balance. Ready ?"

Katooni struggled at first, but she managed to break off from Ahsoka's attack. "Hey ! I did it !" She cheered.

"Yes, it's what I did to save myself during a recent duel against Count Dooku."

Ganodi looked at Ahsoka, eyes wide as planets. "You've fought Count Dooku ?! WOW ! You are good !"

"Yes, myself, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi fought him on Oba Diah. We were sure that we were getting him for good, but alas. He escaped… again."

Over the majority of the day, she taught the Younglings her skills. She only stopped around 9 in the evening. She went to her private quarters. As she entered, her holo-transmitter beeped. She answered and was greeted with a hologram of her favorite Senator.

"And there she is. The most beautiful Togruta I ever laid eyes on." Lux was especially pleased to see his lover after several months of being apart.

"Hi, Love. According to the coordinates I'm seeing here, you're on Corusant now ?"

Lux nodded. "That is correct. I understand that you've likely been busy giving lessons to a younger generation of Jedi. If you're not too tired, you're welcome to join me to my private office in the Senate Building."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you already know, Lux ? I'm never too tired to spend time with you. Any plans in particular ?"

"Nothing in particular. But I've yet to have dinner. It's been a very busy day in the Senate. I could order some take-out if you'd like. My treat."

"Sure, I've been so caught up in my teachings that I actually forgot to eat. Can you believe that ?" She laughed.

Lux shook his head. "I'm not surprised at all. You always tend to overdo it anyways. Come on over. I'll be waiting."

"Ok, give me the time to shower and I'll be there in record time." She quickly ran to the refresher, preparing herself for the evening.

 **Lux's Office, Senate Building**

As she entered his office, Lux was busy going over some papers. "Hmm. This is going to be a challenge."

She walked up to him. "What challenge ?"

"Well, the Supreme Chancellor keeps getting more and more executive powers every day. Myself, Senators Amidala, Organa, Chuchi and Mothma fear that he plans to re-organize the Republic into an Empire, thus removing liberty from the people. Recently, he had gained the control of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. There's no telling how far he will go. We need to find a diplomatic solution to prevent this from occurring."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. " _So Palpatine has been planning this move all this time ? There's little I can do. I guess I better leave the politics to the Senators. I have to focus on preventing Anakin from turning to the Dark Side._ "

Lux cleared his throat. "Well, enough about that. Why don't we order something to eat ? Is there anything you wish in particular ?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm. I don't know, really. Why not somethi- Wait ! Isin't there a new Shilian restaurant that opened up ? Our grilled meats are unlike any other !"

"Shilian, huh ? Why not ? In case I am mistaking, Thimiars are part of your traditional meals, right ?"

Ahsoka made a gagging motion. "I can't eat those. They give me some really bad gas. Believe me, Lux. You don't want to see me stinking up your office !"

Lux snickered at the thought. "You ? Gassy ? That's hard to believe. Anyways… let's consult the Holo-Net, shall we ?"

She took a chair next to him. Within seconds, they found the restaurant's menu. They quickly glanced at the various options. One looked particularly appetizing. "Assorted meats ? Grilled to perfection. Mmm. That sounds great ! Can we take that ?"

"If my Lady wishes it, that is what she will have." Lux filled an electronic form, supplying the address to his office.

While they waited for their dinner, they simply sat on a couch, enjoying each other's company. Something was brewing in Lux's mind. " _Should I ask her ? Oh, it's too soon and too sudden. I'll allow our relationship to blossom some more. After some time, I'm almost positive she won't hesitate to say "Yes". Maybe we could even have a family after the war ends. Wouldn't that be nice ?_ "

They both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a knock at the door.

Lux walked over and paid the delivery droid. His office had a table with several chairs.

"Here we are. Eat up." The assorted meats were inside a box. A sauce was provided to dip the meat.

About half an hour later, they were done and soon made themselves comfortable to watch a holo-movie. Lux provided a blanket to cover themselves up. By the end of the movie, Ahsoka was getting sleepy. She looked at the time. "Force ! It's past 1 in the morning. I'm too tired to go back to the Temple. Am I wrong to assume that you have a bedroom in your office ?"

"Yes, right over here. Sleep will do us well." Lux picked her up bridal style and placed her in bed, covered her up before climbing in himself. In no time, both fell asleep.

Over the following morning, Lux slowly woke up. As he looked around, he noticed Ahsoka was no longer in bed. Since the refresher's door was closed, that was likely where she was.

The door soon opened, revealing a drained-looking Togruta. She pointed at the door. "Do NOT go in there ! Whew !" She waved her hand around her nose.

Lux chuckled. "It can't be THAT bad, 'Soka."

"No, no, no, no. It's not… normal. There must have been Thimiar meat in that dish we had yesterday. There is no other reason."

Lux dared to enter the refresher. "Oh, stop being so over-dramat- … 'Soka ? I take it back. That smell is quite unpleasant ! I think I'll let the air circulate for a few hours. Make a mental note that we do not order that dish again. Come to think of it… perhaps it's best that we avoid that restaurant from here on out. Deal ?"

"Works for me, Lux. Listen, I should head back to the Temple. No doubt there's a mission waiting for me. Thanks for everything. I'll see you later, ok ?" She kissed him before leaving in haste.

 **Several months later…**

Ahsoka had made a quick stop on Kiros to see how Governor Roshti and his people were doing since the Zygerrian Slaver incident. She was glad to see that the colony was slowly recovering. In the Governor's tower, she was invited for a cup of caf as they discussed casually.

"Ahsoka, you've certainly come a long way. It was only a couple of years ago that you were a Padawan and now, look at you. You're a Jedi Knight ! You've also grown a bit. I predict in a few years, your lekku and montrals will reach their full length."

Ahsoka bowed politely. "Thank you for the kind words, Governor. I'm glad that the Republic was able to help your colony to recover. I knew that once Senator Amidala took the humanitarian mission, that your people would be in good hands."

Governor Roshti raised his cup to make a toast. "To the goodwill of the Galactic Republic !"

"Cheers !" Ahsoka raised her cup, allowing it to clink with the Governor's.

Suddenly, Ahsoka's comm beeped.

"Please excuse me, Governor." She rose from her chair and walked a distance. "Tano here."

It was Anakin's voice. "Ahsoka ? Are you busy ?"

"Not at the moment, no. Why, what's up ?"

"We're gonna need your help, Snips ! The Supreme Chancellor has just been kidnapped by Grievous and Dooku ! When do you think you could reach the Resolute ?"

"Give me a couple hours and I'll be there ! But how did Grievous and Dooku managed to snatch the Chancellor in the very heart of the Republic ?"

"We're not sure, Ahsoka. All that we know is that Shaak Ti was tasked with protecting him and she's the only one of the group still alive. We'll be waiting !"

 **Now the real fun begins. Next chapter will cover the Battle over Coruscant and Dooku's demise. Feel free to leave a review.**


	6. The Beginning of The End

**In Space, over Coruscant**

Countless Republic and Separatist warships loomed over the planet of Coruscant. An all-out war was taking place between the two factions. General Grievous, with the guidance of Count Dooku, successfully kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine. The Republic sent out its three best Jedi in a desperate attempt to save him. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. All 3 were leading their own particular squadrons of fighters.

Obi-Wan activated his comm. "Oddball, are you and your team ready ?"

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Lock S-Foil in attack position."

"Hawk, how about you guys, ready for some action ?" Anakin was all too eager to start shooting down the enemy.

"Affirmative, General Skywalker. Me and the boys are ready to fly !"

Ahsoka was the last to bring out her forces. "Warthog, get your men ready to enter the warzone ! Stay sharp !"

"Understood, General Tano. We're ready to take down those Seppies !"

R7 beeped a remark.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Don't worry, R7. We'll do great ! Better than my first mission towards Ryloth. That was a while back, huh ?"

The Clone Fighters passed between the Jedi Starships, allowing the latter to focus reaching Grievous' ship, the Invisible Hand.

Anakin marked his destination. "There it is, guys ! Grievous' command ship is directly ahead ! The one crawling with vulture droids !"

Obi-Wan felt a bit nervous. "Oh, I see it ! This is going to be easy !"

Ahsoka let out a snort. "Worried, Master Kenobi ? Come on, you have Skyguy and Snips at your side !"

"Ha ha ha, I haven't heard that one in a while ! You always tend to lift the moods, Snips !" Anakin was definitely proud of how far his former Padawan had gone.

"My pleasure, Skyguy ! Here we go, we're going into the heavy fire zone !" She was the first to engage the vulture droids.

"They're all over me ! I can't sh-" Oddball's comm fazed out during battle.

Anakin panicked slightly. "We have to help them out !"

"No ! NO ! They're doing their job, so we can do ours ! We have to reach Grievous' command ship !" Obi-Wan kept calm for the most part.

The vulture droids launched seeking missiles towards the Jedi. Ahsoka avoided hers by swerving and spinning around it.

"R4, get ready to avoid that missile ! No, no, no, no ! Nothing too fancy !" Obi-Wan avoided the missile by flying upwards. "Flying is for droids !" He remarked.

Anakin managed to get two missiles to collide with each other by baiting them and spinning continuously. Of course, R2 did help a bit with the tricky maneuver.

A vulture droid unleashed a type of bomb, exploding in space and releasing a bunch of Buzz Droids. Obi-Wan had the most on his ship. Ahsoka had a few on hers while Anakin was lucky to not get any… this time.

"Buzz Droids ! Ahsoka, how badly have you been hit ?" Anakin stayed close to the others in case they needed assistance.

"I've got a few ! Nothing that… R7 ! Watch out ! Oh, no ! No, no, no, no, no, no ! They're tearing him apart !" Ahsoka used the Force to push off the droids off her ship. "Kriff it ! I've lost R7 ! I hope you're doing better than me, Obi-Wan !"

R4 was heard warbling as his dome was spliced by the droids. "Oh, dear ! Not good ! I've lost R4 on my end. They're shutting down the controls ! I could use a hand over here !"

Anakin, impulsive and reckless as ever, opted to blast the remaining droids off Obi-Wan's ship.

Obi-Wan could feel a headache coming. "Oh ! In the name of… If you keep this up, Anakin, I'm as good as gone like those droids !"

"I agree, bad idea !" Anakin flew his ship next to Obi-Wan's, their wings clattering with each other. It allowed for a lone Buzz Droid to climb on Anakin's ship.

It wasn't a headache coming, it was a migraine. "Have you lost your senses, Anakin ?! You're going to get us both killed !"

"I'm trying to help you out, Old Man ! Calm down !" Anakin muttered.

"Calm down ?! My cockpit's fogging up, I'm losing all controls and you're expecting me to calm down ? You have a strange sense of humor, Anakin."

Ahsoka flew to the right of Anakin's ship. "If you boys are done arguing, you might want to do something about that droid on your ship, Anakin… and I don't mean R2."

Obi-Wan recalled the schematics of the Separatist droid. "R2, aim for the Buzz Droid's central eye ! That's the weak point."

R2 managed to shock the Buzz Droid, deactivating it and having it slide off the ship.

Anakin sped off towards the ship. "We're almost there ! Just a bit more, Obi-Wan, and you're done flying for this mission… I think."

Obi-Wan stared at the ship and noticed something was off. "Have you noticed that the shields are still up ?!"

"I've got it !" Ahsoka flew towards the shield generator and managed to blast it, causing the hangar doors to start closing. "We only have a few moments to get inside, come on, slowpokes !"

Obi-Wan face-palmed. "Did she just called us slowpokes ?! Oh, the nerve of that girl !"

Anakin laughed in response. "We're gonna make it, Obi-Wan. Just keep going !"

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this !"

All 3 ships entered the hangar in the nick of time. As the ships slid on the floor for a few moments, all 3 Jedi leapt out of their ships, lightsabers ignited. The droids guarding the hangar were disposed of very quickly.

Before they entered the hallway, Anakin tossed a comm to R2. "R2, stay with the ship. Be ready in case we need help."

R2 beeped a response and moved to the ship.

Obi-Wan activated a hologram of the Invisible Hand. "The Chancellor is likely held at the top of that spire."

A knot formed in Ahsoka's stomach. "Why do I get the feeling that we're walking straight into a trap ?"

Anakin nodded. "I sense Count Dooku. What's our next move ?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "We spring the trap."

In the bridge of the Invisible Hand, General Grievous made his appearance. He coughed and wheezed while making his way to the Neimoidian captain. "What is the situation, Captain ?"

"3 Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay, we're tracking them !" He pointed to the surveillance screen.

"Just as Count Dooku predicted, heh heh heh ! *Hack* *Cough*"

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka reached a turbolift, crammed with Battle Droids.

"Don't move, Jedi !" One of them pointed a blaster towards them.

"Allow me, boys !" Ahsoka quickly cleaved all droids in a single swipe of her lightsabers. Jar'Kai was a very useful battle form indeed.

As they began to go up, the turbolift stopped all of a sudden. "Why did it stop ?" Anakin scratched his head.

"Oh, they know we're here !" Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's comm. "R2 ? Are you there ? Please activate elevator 31174."

Back at the hangar, a couple of Super Battle droids showed up. The echo caused by the comm blew R2's cover. They walked towards him.

Back in the elevator, Anakin used his lightsaber to cut an opening at the top. He quickly leapt out.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Always on the move !"

Ahsoka crossed her arms and gave off her usual smirk. "Yeah, typical of him, you ought to know by now. You trained him for 10 years, after all."

At the hangar, R2 panicked and activated the wrong direction. Instead of going up, they were going down.

"No, no, no. R2, we need to be going up, not down. R2, do you copy ?" Obi-Wan felt there was trouble at the hangar. The elevator stopped momentarily and began to move up. "There, that's better."

The droids picked up R2. Before they could do anything, R2 spilled gas over them and activated his thrusters to burn them up. The heat overwhelmed their motivators and they crashed down, burning.

At the highest part of the Invisible Hand, the trio finally managed to find the Chancellor. He was detained in a chair, with binds on his wrists. The battle was still raging in space, but here there would be a far more important one taking place. They walked down some stairs and reached him.

They all bowed before him. "Chancellor, are you all right ?" Obi-Wan did a quick visual check on him. He seemed unharmed.

Palpatine's eyes stared behind the Jedi. "Count Dooku."

They all turned around, seeing Dooku approach, flanked by a couple of Super Battle Droids. He hopped off the ledge and landed on the lower floor, close to them.

Ahsoka fumbled for her lightsabers. "He has nowhere to run this time, guys. He's as good as done."

Palpatine seemed to underestimate the Jedi. "Get help, you're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan turned to the Chancellor, smiling. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality."

Dooku took out his lightsaber. "Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, ready for battle.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and shoto. "I've been waiting for a rematch, sleemo !"

Dooku chuckled and ignited his lightsaber. "You remind me of Skywalker when he was younger, more foolish ! You want to prove your worth to the Jedi Order so desperately, don't you, child ? The same Order that tossed you to the Republic Courts, just so that they could keep their "precious" reputation and please the Senate. It hasn't been that long, has it ? How can you still offer loyalty to a group that betrayed your trust ?! Yes, I sense much doubt gnawing at you. Do you really think you're capable of defeating me ?" He taunted her to move forward. "Come now, don't disappoint me, girl !"

She could feel her blood pressure rising. "Yes, my trust in them has been shaken. But I cannot stand idly by while YOU cause so much death in the Galaxy ! Your time is up ! By mine, Anakin or Obi-Wan's hand, you will fall this day !"

Anakin nodded his approval. "My powers have doubled since we last met, Count." He ignited his lightsaber.

Dooku grinned with glee. "Good ! Twice the pride, double the fall !"

They all wailed on him. Anakin's Djem So, Obi-Wan's Soresu and Ahsoka's Jar'Kai weren't quite getting through Dooku's Makashi. He motioned his Super Battle Droids to attack and distract Ahsoka. She retaliated by switching to Shien reverse grip to deflect the blaster bolts. When she had an opening, she moved forward and isolated one of the droids, cornering it before cleaving it in pieces.

Obi-Wan rushed towards Dooku and got caught in a Force Choke hold. He was thrown against a wall with a railing above him. Dooku then used the Force to bring down the railing on him, wounding Obi-Wan. While Ahsoka was busy with the second battle droid, Anakin and Dooku clashed sabers.

Dooku was trying hard to make Anakin lose his stance and focus. "I sense much fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them !"

The two exchanged blows until Anakin had an opening and managed to cut off Dooku's hands, leaving him defenceless. Anakin grabbed Dooku's lightsaber and prepared to decapitate him. Ahsoka had just finished dealing with the second droid. She watched in horror as Anakin would do the unthinkable.

"Anakin ! Wait !" But her plea was ignored. She turned as she heard Palpatine cackle gleefully.

"Good, Anakin. Good. Kill him. Kill him now."

Dooku looked in shock at the Chancellor. Now he knew the truth : He was yet another pawn in Sidious' plans to wipe out the Jedi Order. His defeat marked his last failure.

Anakin felt conflicted. "I shouldn't."

"DO IT !" Palpatine commanded.

Ahsoka turned away as Anakin decapitated the Count with one swipe of the sabers. " _He's beginning to let his anger consume him. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him._ "

As Dooku's body plummeted to the ground, Palpatine expressed his gratitude. "You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

Anakin moved forward and unlocked the binds with the Force. "Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

Palpatine rose from his chair and checked his wrists. "It was only natural. He cut off your arm and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People ?"

Ahsoka quickly stood next to Anakin, eyes threatening to spill. "You never told me about that. What did you do ?" She whispered.

Anakin shook his head. "N-not now, Ahsoka. We have to get moving… Obi-Wan !" He ran over to his former Master.

Palpatine reached to Anakin's shoulder. "I'm afraid we have to leave him, otherwise we won't make it."

Anakin gave a slight glare at the Chancellor. "His fate will be the same as ours. Ahsoka, I'm leaving you to look after the Chancellor. I'll take Obi-Wan."

"Of… of course, Anakin. I'll keep him safe. Let's get moving !"

They made their way to the elevator. Anakin pressed a button. "Elevator's not working." He used his comm to contact R2. "R2, activate elevator 31174." He received some beeps and whistles as response. As R2 activated the control panel, the ship was rocked by a series of blasts from a Republic Cruiser on its left. As much as the droids tried to fight back, the blast damaged the ship to the point that it began to crash towards Coruscant.

The ship titled vertically, causing R2 to slide and crash into the left side of the hangar. During that time, Anakin, carrying an unconscious Obi-Wan on his back, and Ahsoka trailing with Palpatine, they ran down the elevator shaft, now orienting horizontally. Soon, Grievous ordered the emergency boosters to be fired in order to regain stability and avoid crashing down to the planet. In time, they managed to get the ship back to normal. Before the quartet would fall to their deaths, Anakin and Ahsoka used grappling hooks to swing into an empty hallway. Just in time, as the elevator coming down on them almost crushed them. By now, Obi-Wan finally regained consciousness.

Back on the bridge, a B1 Battle Droid reported news to Grievous. "General ! We've found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328."

Grievous wasted no time to ensnare the four. "Activate Ray Shields !"

As the four ran, a Ray Shield stopped their escape. Obi-Wan felt disappointed. "Ray Shield ? Come on, we're smarter than this."

Anakin tried to calm his former Master down. "Apparently not. We'll have to be patient."

Ahsoka snorted out a laugh. "Patient ? That's a new word for you !"

Palpatine cleared his throat. "Do you three always bicker like this during these situations ?"

Ahsoka nodded. "All the time. So… you want us to be patient… but for what ?"

Anakin scoffed. "R2 will be here any minute now… and he'll release the Ray Shield."

Suddenly, R2 appeared, hitting a wall.

"See ? No problem."

Before R2 could do anything, he was surrounded by Battle Droids. They swarmed over the group.

Obi-Wan turned to his former Padawan. "I don't suppose you have a plan B ?"

They were brought to the bridge. General Grievous finally seemed victorious. "Heh heh heh. *Hack* *Cough* Ah, yes. The Negotiator. General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you."

A Battle Droid takes the lightsabers from all 3 Jedi and hands them over to Grievous. "Excuse me." Grievous snatches them up in a swipe. "You're welcome."

"That wasn't much of a rescue. *Hack* *Cough* And… Anakin Skywalker ! I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older. *Wheeze*"

Anakin decided to let out a witty retort. "General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected."

Ahsoka felt ignored. "Hey Grumpy ! Nothing to say about me ?"

Grievous turned his gaze to her. "Hmm. Little Jedi. Ah yes, I remember you. You destroyed my listening station on Ruu-san. And you also managed to prevent me from slaughtering those little Jedi on Florrum ! How can one like you be aside powerful Jedi like these two ?!"

"Hey, you do remember me ! I feel so appreciated !" She quipped.

Grievous was tempted to slap both for their snarky comments. "Jedi scum !"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed. "We have a job to do, you two. Try not to upset him."

Grievous stashed all 4 lightsabers in his cape. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

Obi-Wan knew it was time to act. "Not this time. And this time you won't escape !"

R2 caused a distraction, allowing the Jedi to pull their lightsabers, freeing themselves and the Chancellor.

Grievous wouldn't let them escape yet. "Crush them ! Make them suffer !"

Magna Droids took on the 3 Jedi. Both Anakin and Ahsoka had fought these before. It was a matter of blocking their strikes with their electrostaffs, wait for an opening and cut them down to size.

Some Battle Droids were going to get involved, but Grievous stopped them. "Don't bother with them, keep the ship in orbit !" He leapt between Anakin and Obi-Wan, grabbing an electrostaff to defend himself. For a moment, it seemed that Grievous would finally be captured by the Republic. He had other plans. "You lose, General Kenobi !" He threw his electrostaff at the glass, causing it to shatter and creating a vacuum. He allowed himself to be pulled into space, since he was a cyborg, he was unaffected by space's lack of air.

For a brief moment, the Jedi and the Chancellor were holding their breath, but Obi-Wan managed to press the right button to activate shutters to save their lives. They did finish off the remaining droids still on the bridge. Everyone else had run for the escape pods. Grievous was in one and activated all of them, trapping the Jedi inside the ship as it began to crash towards the atmosphere.

At one point, the ship broke off in two. As they entered the atmosphere, fire ships circled the massive vessel, trying to cool it down before it landed. It was a rough landing as the ship destroyed a watch tower in its path. It finally stopped right before hitting the flight control center.

Ahsoka wiped the sweat from her forehead. "At least this landing when smoother than others."

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan was glad to be finally on the ground.

Anakin shot a gaze to the two other Jedi. "I'm getting better at this ! I landed HALF a ship !"

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I also had a hand with this, don't give yourself all the credit, Skyguy."

Palpatine regained his breath. "That was extremely reckless… and impulsive… but you have saved my life. Thank you, Master Jedi."

 **So the big opening sequence of ROTS is done. Over the next chapter, we'll see Anakin's reaction to Padmé's "news". His dream which causes him to lose focus will also be explored. On Ahsoka's end, she'll be meeting with Lux again… and he'll finally gather the courage to ask that big question. It will be uploaded on Wednesday, as I'll be busy next Sunday. Please leave a review.**


	7. A Precious Bond Weakens

**Galactic Senate Building, Coruscant**

A public transport ship stopped at a landing pad. When its doors opened, Chancellor Palpatine walked out, accompanied by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and the astromech R2-D2. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi decided to stay behind.

Anakin turned to his former Master, slightly puzzled. "Aren't you coming ?"

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics. Someone needs to be the "posterboy". Besides, I have to report to the High Council." He began to walk back inside.

"Wasn't this whole rescue operation your idea ?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a silly grin on his face.

"Don't forget that it was you that saved me from the Buzz Droids… and killed Count Dooku. And you carried me unconscious on your back. And you managed to land that ship, all of it which was… quite impressive." He shot back.

Anakin smiled. "All because of your training."

Obi-Wan chuckled at his response. "Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you and Ahsoka were the heroes, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"Heh heh, so I've saved your life for the 10th time now."

"9th time. That time on Cato Neimoidia doesn't… doesn't count. I'll see you after the briefing." With that, Obi-Wan took the transport and headed out to the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka walked besides her former Master. "Obi-Wan told me about the Gundark incident when you were a Padawan, but this Cato Neimoidia bit is new to me… care to share ?"

Anakin shook his head. "Another time, ok ? Look, Master Windu is there to greet the Chancellor. See any familiar senators alongside him ?" He winked at her.

Ahsoka took a quick gander at the group. "The only ones I know are Senator Organa, Representative Binks, Senator Taa and… Senator Bonteri. I'm afraid the rest are all new faces to me." She winked back.

Mace Windu expressed his concern for the Chancellor. "Chancellor, are you all right ?"

Chancellor Palpatine clearly seemed relieved. "Yes, thanks to Master Kenobi and Knights Skywalker and Tano, Dooku has been dealt with. Unfortunately, General Grievous has escaped, making him now the Leader of the Separatists. I'm afraid the war will continue as long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority." Windu motioned Palpatine and various Senator to head inside.

Senator Organa was pleased by the news. "The Republic cannot thank you enough, both of you."

Lux took the opportunity to slide between Senator Organa and Anakin. "Knight Tano, a pleasure to see you as always. It's good to see that you came back from that conflict unscathed. Odds are that you would care for refreshments in my private Office ?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Senator Bonteri, the pleasure is all mine. Please, lead the way." As she left with Lux, she winked back at Anakin.

Anakin turned his attention back to Senator Organa. "Until General Grievous is… spare parts, I'm afraid this war will drag on for who knows how long."

Senator Organa turned to him. "Well, I'll do what I can in the Senate on my part."

Anakin gazed at the side, noticing Padmé hiding behind a pillar. "Excuse me."

"Certainly." Senator Organa continued on his way, oblivious that Senator Amidala was not too distant from them.

Anakin raced to Padmé, holding her in his arms. "I've missed you, Padmé."

"There were whispers that you had been killed." She looked at him with nervous eyes.

Anakin smiled. "I'm all right. If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would've brought us out of those Outer-Rim Sieges." He began to kiss her.

Padmé looked around if anyone were looking. "Anakin, not here."

"Yes, here. I'm tired of this deception. I don't care if they know we're married." He kissed her some more.

Padmé fidgeted a bit. "Anakin, please don't say things like that."

He noticed something was off. "Are you all right ? You're trembling."

She looked up to him. "Something wonderful has happened."

Anakin stared at her, unsure of what she meant.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ani… I'm pregnant."

Anakin took a moment to acknowledge the news. "That's… that's… won-wonderful !"

"What are we going to do ?" She looked at him, more worried than ever.

He smiled back, holding her close to him. "We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right ? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

 **Senator Bonteri's Office**

As he lead Ahsoka inside, Lux felt his heart beat faster and faster. " _Ok, I need to calm down. I offer her a drink. Then… I innocently fumble around my desk, grab the Ring box and move towards her, hands behind my back. Stand on one knee in front of her… and I make my little speech. Then I present the Ring and ask the question. Calm down ! It's going to be all right. She'll say "Yes." You know it !_ "

He motioned to the couch. "Please, make yourself comfortable. What can I offer you ? Water, a glass of wine or something else ?"

She sat and stretched out a bit. "Did I ever told you that I developed a taste for Corellian Whiskey ?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Corellian Whiskey ? Really ? Uh… I might have some on hand. Let me see…" He went over to his small bar and checked his bottles. "You're in luck ! I do have some on hand !" He poured a drink and placed it on his desk.

Ahsoka could sense he was nervous about something. "Well… are you handing me a glass or do I have to walk up to it myself ?"

He poured himself a glass as well. "Just a moment. I only need to do a quick bit of cleaning up on my desk." He grabbed the Ring box and moved slowly towards her.

She raised an eye marking. "Ok, you've cleaned up. Am I getting that glass of Whiskey or not ?"

Lux stood on one knee. He cleared his throat. "Ahsoka Tano, let me be honest. Ever since I've met you on Raxus, I knew there was something special about you. We've had our hurdles just like everyone else. For the last 8 months, our relationship has blossomed quite a bit. I'm not sure if you feel the same as I do, but wouldn't it be a good idea to… bring our love to the next level ? What I mean to say is… Will you marry me ?"

Ahsoka gawked at the Ring before her. She took a few moments before making a decision. "Yes, Lux ! I will marry you ! Yes, yes, yes !" She leapt to him, kissing him passionately.

Lux gave out a sigh of relief. "I knew it ! I knew it ! I knew you would agree ! Ha ha ha ! Yes ! We'll wait after the war ends if that's all right with you. Now, we can partake in the Whiskey." He offered her a glass. "To our future wedding… and hopefully… a child later on !"

Ahsoka raised her glass. "Yes, after the war, perhaps the High Council can be persuaded to change their rule concerning attachment. For now, our relationship is easily kept secret. And yes, Lux. I would love to have a child with you in the near-future. Cheers !"

They clinked their glasses and took a sip, embracing each other after.

 **Separatist Headquarters, Utapau**

As Grievous' shuttle landed, he quickly made his way to the communicator. He knew he was expected for a transmission. He wheezed as he reached the transmitter and punched in a set of coordinates, revealing the hologram of Darth Sidious. "Yes, Lord Sidious ?"

Sidious looked down to the General, giving instructions. "General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist Leaders to Mustafar."

Grievous bowed to him. "It will be done, my Lord."

"The end of the war is near, General."

Grievous looked up to his master. "But the loss of Count Dooku ?"

Sidious smiled. "His death was a necessary loss. Soon, I will have a new apprentice. One much younger and more powerful."

 **Padmé's Apartment, Coruscant**

Over the evening, Anakin was admiring his wife as she combed her hair on the balcony outside. She had quite a swollen stomach, an obvious sign of her advancing pregnancy. Just a few more months and they would find out whether they have a boy or a girl.

She turned over to him. "Ani, I want to have our baby back on Naboo. We could go to the Lake Country where no one will know. Where the baby can be safe. I'd like to go there early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot. Right by the Gardens."

Anakin was simply mesmerized by her. "You are so… beautiful."

"Is it because I'm so in love ?" She teased.

"No. No, it's because I'm SO in love with you." He chuckled.

Padmé frowned slightly. "So love has blinded you ?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "That's not what I meant."

Losing her frown, she smiled blissfully. "But it's probably true."

Overnight, Anakin had a startling dream. He saw, Padmé, struggling to give birth, and dying after the ordeal. He quickly woke up and made his way to the balcony for fresh air and to clear his mind. Not long after he left, Padmé woke up, noticing he was gone. She went to meet him at the balcony.

She tried to reach out to him. "What's bothering you ?"

"Nothing." He tried to change the subject and looked at the Jappor Snippet hanging from her neck. "I remember when I gave this to you."

Padmé knew he was hiding something. "How long will it take for us to be honest with each other ?"

He sighed in defeat. "It was a dream. Like the ones I used to have about my mother. Just before she died."

"And ?"

He looked at her, then hung his head. "You die in childbirth."

She felt a bit concerned. "And the baby ?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

She moved in to reassure him. "It was only a dream."

"I won't let this one become real." He made a conscious effort to be optimistic.

"This baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will allow me to keep serving the Senate. And if the Council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled."

Anakin held a hand in front of her to quiet her. "I know, I know."

She thought of getting some extra help. "Do you think… Obi-Wan or Ahsoka could be able to help us ?"

For the first time in a long time, Anakin rejected their part. "We don't need their help. Our baby is a blessing." He held her in a hug.

 **Ahsoka's Private Quarters, Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka was deep into her meditation. She felt a tug in the Force. Through her bond with her former Master, she felt his unease. " _Anakin ? What is going on ? Why are you weakening our bond from one another ? Why ? Oh Force ! His loyalties are beginning to shift. Bit by bit. There's little I can do at this point. I'll have to talk with him later._ "

As she broke out of her meditation, her comm beeped. "Tano here."

"Knight Tano, requested, your presence is. Settled, a dispute must be, on Ord Mantell. For your briefing, in the Jedi Council room, meet me." It was Master Yoda calling, with another mission to keep her from accomplishing her goal, of saving her former Master from a certain fate.

"I'll be right there." She knew talking of the future was not possible. She had to follow this new path.

 **While Ahsoka does Yoda's bidding, Anakin's loyalties keep turning in favor of Palpatine. His way with words will convince a doubtful Anakin to join him. Feel free to leave a review.**


	8. An Unexpected Foe is Faced

**Yoda's Quarters, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

After having experienced frightening visions in his dreams, Anakin sought advice from Master Yoda.

Yoda rubbed his chin in thought. "Premonitions. Premonitions ? These visions you have, about what, they are ?"

Anakin exhaled loudly before answering. "They're of pain, suffering. Death."

"Of yourself, you speak of… or someone else ?"

"Someone." Anakin answered, keeping his emotions in check.

Yoda probed some more. "Close to you ?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

Yoda frowned slightly. "Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss leads to the Dark Side. Death is a natural part of Life. Rejoice for those around you that transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is."

"What must I do, Master Yoda ?" Anakin could feel a lump in his throat.

"Train yourself to let go… of everything you fear to lose." He answered.

With that, Anakin left Yoda's quarters and made his way to a meeting room where Obi-Wan was giving details of the progress of the war.

Obi-Wan turned around, noticing his former Padawan entering the room. "You've missed the report on the Outer-Rim Sieges."

Anakin lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse."

Obi-Wan dismissed his comment. "In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity. Also, Ahsoka was sent out to Ord Mantell to deal with a dispute in the Black Sun Syndicate. She ought to do well."

Anakin sensed some turmoil from his former Master. "What's wrong, then ?"

Obi-Wan took a moment before answering. "The Senate is expected… to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."

Anakin didn't understand why Obi-Wan was worried. "Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad ? It'll make it easier for us to end this war."

Obi-Wan still felt something was off. "Be careful of your friend, Palpatine." He warned.

Anakin whipped around. "Be careful of what ?"

Obi-Wan turned to face him. "He has requested your presence."

Anakin attempted to probe his friend. "What for ?"

"He would not say." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "He didn't inform the Council ? That's unusual, isn't it ?"

Obi-Wan turned to him, crossing his arms. "All of this is unusual. And it's making me feel uneasy."

They left the meeting room together. Anakin made his way to his personal speeder in order to reach the Chancellor as quickly as possible.

 **Supreme Chancellor's Office**

Anakin made his way through the long halls of the Senate Building. As he passed, he noticed Lux was standing with a holo-communicator, speaking to Ahsoka. For the time being, he had to ignore their chatter and quickly entered Palpatine's Office.

He bowed before him. "Chancellor. You requested of me ?"

Palpatine motioned him to the window where he was looking out. "Come here, my boy. We must talk."

Anakin walked to the Chancellor and stood beside him. "What can I do for you, your Excellency ?"

"I hope you trust me, Anakin." His voice sounded concerned.

Anakin gazed at him, not understanding what he was getting at. "Of course."

The Chancellor gave a look of worry. "I need your help, son."

Anakin blinked. "What do you mean ?"

Palpatine cleared his throat. "I'm depending on you." He began to walk towards the entrance of his office.

Anakin walked beside him, confused. "For what ? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears… and voice of the Republic. Anakin… I'm appointing you to be my personal Representative on the Jedi Council." Palpatine explained.

Anakin was stoked at the news. "Me ? A Master ? I'm overwhelmed, sir. But the Council elects its own members. They'll never accept this."

Palpatine turned and smiled. "I think they will. They need you. More than you know."

 **Jedi High Council Room, Jedi Temple**

Anakin stood in the middle, just announced his appointment by Palpatine.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move, by Chancellor Palpatine." Yoda knew Anakin was being given major charges by representing the Chancellor.

Anakin felt a sense of Déja-Vu… he would be treated like Ahsoka had been during the Temple Bombing. "I understand."

Mace Windu faced Anakin. "You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

Anakin just snapped. "WHAT ?! Oh, come on ! How can one be on the Council and NOT be a Master ?! I trained a Padawan to a Knight, by the rules of the Council, I should have been promoted MONTHS ago ! What is the kriffing hold-up ?!"

Mace gave a stern glare at Anakin, pointing to an empty seat. "Take a seat, young Skywalker."

Anakin didn't want to dig himself deeper, so he respectfully bowed to Mace. "Forgive me, Master Windu." He took his designated seat and listened to their discussion.

Ki-Adi Mundi spoke through holo-communicator. "We have surveyed all systems in the Republic… but have found no sign of General Grievous."

Yoda turned to Mundi's hologram. "Hiding in the Outer-Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems you must sweep."

"We do not have many ships to spare." Obi-Wan added.

Ki-Adi Mundi brought up another major issue. "What about the droid attack on the Wookies ? It is critical we send an attack group there immediately."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He's right. It's a system we cannot afford to lose."

Yoda made himself candidate. "Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookies, I have."

Windu made Yoda's commitment official. "It's settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookies on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all."

The Council members exited the room to prepare Yoda for his trip. In the vast hallways of the Temple, Anakin decided to vent out his frustrations to Obi-Wan. "What kind of nonsense is this ? Put me on the Council and not make me a Master ? Have they forgotten about Ahsoka already ?! I should have been promoted months ago. It seems that Master Windu has something personal against me. Everytime I bring up the promotion, he finds an excuse to delay it further !"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his forehead, sensing another headache coming. "Oh, calm down, Anakin. You've been given a great honor. To be on the Council, at your age… it has never happened before. Just like Ahsoka being knighted at 16. You don't seem to realize or even appreciate your gift with the Force.

The fact of the matter is that you have become too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

"Did I ask to be put on the Council ?! All I want is recognition for having trained Ahsoka." Anakin clenched his fists, trying to hold his anger in.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Perhaps after Grievous is found and defeated. Your friendship with Palpatine has paid off. You will be taken more seriously with time, I assure you."

Anakin stopped, turning at his former Master. "Wait a minute… what do you mean about my friendship paying off ?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before answering. "The only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And ?"

"Anakin, I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation." Obi-Wan knew Anakin would disagree with him.

Anakin crossed his arms. "What situation ?"

Obi-Wan took a moment before explaining. "The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They want me to spy on the Chancellor ? Isn't that treason ?"

Obi-Wan brought him to a window, overlooking the busy skies of Coruscant. "We are at war, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session ?"

"This assignment is not to be on record." Obi-Wan answered plainly.

Anakin tried to reason with him. "The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

Obi-Wan kept being insistent. "That is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

Anakin groaned in frustration. "The Senate demanded that he stay longer. He approved the Clone Army which is helping us immensely in this war !"

Obi-Wan agreed to that point. "Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place here."

Anakin paced around him. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic and against a mentor and a friend. That's what out of place, here ! Why are you asking me of this ?"

Obi-Wan lowered his head, knowing he was risking losing Anakin's friendship. "The Council is asking you."

 **Skies of Coruscant**

A Republic gunship was carrying clones, Masters Yoda, Windu and Kenobi. They were brought to the Republic cruiser heading out to Kashyyyk.

Obi-Wan felt necessary to talk about Anakin's assignment. "Anakin didn't take his new assignment with much enthusiasm."

Windu made no effort to hide his feelings about Anakin in general. "It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle him. I don't trust him."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "With all due respect, Master Windu, is he not the Chosen One ? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force ?"

Windu scoffed at the prophecy. "So the prophecy says."

"A prophecy, that misread, could have been." Yoda began to feel doubtful about Anakin's role in the Galaxy as well.

Obi-Wan had to remain optimistic. "He won't let me down. He never has."

Yoda sighed silently. "I hope, right you are."

The gunship landed near the cruiser. Many clones had gathered. The Wookie, General Tarfful, was present to greet Yoda before they left for Kashyyyk.

 **Black Sun Syndicate Headquarters, Ord Mantell**

Ahsoka was granted permission to land. Despite having being briefed about ending the dispute between the crime leaders, she still didn't know what to expect. As she approached the Black Sun headquarters, she felt an ice cold presence. Most likely a Sith. She tiptoed cautiously, her montrals caught the familiar hum of lightsaber strikes. A battle was definitely taking place.

"You are but cowardly fools ! Hardly worthy to have joined my Shadow Collective ! You could have helped me when I lost Savage and was tortured by Sidious… but no… you turned tail and fled ! Now, your failure is complete !" Said a voice from within.

Ahsoka quietly made her way to the main hall. As she entered, she froze. She did not expect this. She had heard plenty of horror stories from Master Kenobi. There he stood, Qui-Gon Jinn's murderer : Darth Maul.

Maul turned to her. "Well, well. What have we here ? Was the Black Sun Syndicate desperate enough to call for a Jedi ? You're… alone, are you not ? So… thanks to the Clone Wars, you had to do without Clone escort. I can't say I've seen you before. What is your name, young one ?"

Ahsoka reached for her lightsabers. "The name is Ahsoka Tano. In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest."

Maul laughed maniacally. "Ha ! Ha ha ha ha ! Surely, you jest ! You honestly expect to defeat me ? I have slayed many Jedi in my time… you will be no different. Lady Tano, is it ? Shall we dance ?" He ignited his double-saber.

Maul leapt and tried to knock her off balance. Ahsoka used both of her lightsabers to repel the blow. Maul twirled his weapon around her, hoping to get in a hit. Fortunately for Ahsoka, her echolocation imparted by her montrals allowed her to keep up with Maul's speed. They clashed and exchanged blows. Thanks to her improved skills with Jar'Kai, Ahsoka managed to keep herself from being dismembered by her foe. Her Togrutan flexibility certainly played a part as well.

Maul let his hate and rage give him power, not allowing Ahsoka a breather during his vicious assault. He managed to grab her in a Force Choke hold. "Any last words ?"

While struggling for breath, Ahsoka called on the Force to manipulate a small rod left in a corner. She managed to get it to hit Maul in the back of the head, breaking his concentration. As she regained her breath, she quickly called on the Force to bring her lightsabers to her hands. Maul was inches from severing her head. She held her weapons in a cross pattern, blocking his strike. It took several moments to break off from the saberlock.

She quickly gained the upper hand, forcing Maul to back towards a corner. She eventually gained an opening and broke Maul's weapon, leaving him mostly defenceless.

"I must say that you are of higher caliber than most, Lady Tano. You're the first one to succeed in destroying my lightsaber. Why don't we go hand to hand, then ?" Maul balled his fists, ready to punch Ahsoka's lights out.

"If you insist on feeling pain, so be it." She extinguished and stashed her lightsabers on her belt. She motioned him to come to her.

Her small size made her a difficult target. Everytime Maul tried to punch her, she dodged the blow and moved to the side, countering with punches and kicks of her own.

Maul cracked his knuckles. "If I get my hands on you… I think I'll pleasure myself a bit with you… before I kill you slowly !"

Ahsoka scoffed at his remark. "That's too bad ! Because someone already gained that right… and he's quite good at it !"

Maul managed to grab Ahsoka by the neck. "Well then… not so sassy anymore, are we ? What will you do now ?"

"THIS !" She kicked him hard in the groin, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof !" Maul was on the ground, reeling in extreme pain. "How could I have left myself open like that ? You vicious little Togruta, I'll see that you are cleaved in pieces so small, they won't be able to identify you !"

"Well, my work is done. All that I was told to do was to resolve the dispute. Without your lightsaber, you won't have an easy time killing anyone. I see some soldiers are on their way to deal with you. Thanks for the sparring, it's been fun. Ciao !" She ran out of the hall and back to her ship.

Maul finally regained his strength to stand back up. "Running away, Lady Tano ? The next time we meet… it will end differently ! I promise you that !" Before Maul could do anything, he was quickly surrounded by guards. He would have to bide his time in a cell before he could escape again.

 **Well, this was a rather unexpected chapter. We still don't know exactly how Maul escaped from Sidious and ended up on Malachor. I know that according to Filoni, Ahsoka had met Maul on Mandalore when she was leading a clone team with Rex. When Maul had formed the Shadow Collective in Season 5, he had the allegiances of the Pykes, the Black Sun, the Hutts and Death Watch. According to Wookiepedia, Ord Mantell is the headquarters for the Black Sun Syndicate. Let's assume that they left Maul for dead, following Sidious' attack. No doubt he would want to punish them for abandoning him. Over the next chapter, we'll see Anakin's continuous descent towards the Dark Side. Since he is already becoming untrusting of Obi-Wan and the Council, it's unavoidable. With Palpatine's careful scheming, Ahsoka will be sent to accompany Obi-Wan to Utapau. By the way, in case readers/followers missed it, I have begun a new crossover with Final Fantasy I – VI. Basically, we see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan wielding magic. Please leave a review.**


	9. Paths are Chosen, Light and Dark

**Padmé's apartment, Coruscant**

Anakin definitely wasn't thrilled to have to spy on the Chancellor for the Council, so he went to spend a bit of time with his wife. He sat with her on the couch by the balcony, with the Coruscanti Sun setting slowly in the distance.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order. I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic." He confided.

Padmé thought of an unthinkable notion. "Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side ?"

Anakin frowned at her. "What do you mean ?"

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists and the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy ?" For the first time in a while, she felt genuinely concerned for the future.

Anakin did a double-take. "What ? I don't believe that ! And you're sounding like a Separatist !"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Padmé decided to argue some more. "This war represents a failure to listen. Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

He pointed a finger towards her. "Don't ask me to do that ! Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of request belongs !" He stood up, turning his back to her.

Padmé could tell something was eating away at him. "What is it ?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nothing."

She stood up and walked towards him. "Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Let me help you."

She tried to appease him. "Hold me. Like you did by the lake on Naboo. So long ago, when there was nothing but our love. No politics, no plotting, no war."

He held on to her as long as possible. He then looked at his chrono. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting the Chancellor at the Galaxies Opera House. Please, excuse me."

 **Galaxies Opera House**

Anakin made his way around the many Senators and delegates present, within minutes, he arrived at the Chancellor's private seats.

He bowed politely while standing besides him. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor ?"

Palpatine turned his head, smiling. "Yes, Anakin. Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau system."

Anakin was thrilled by the news. "At last ! We'll be able to capture that monster and end the war."

Palpatine cleared his throat. "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if it didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far. Please, sit down." He turned to his delegates already sitting with him. "Leave us."

Anakin let the excitement get to his head. "You really think I should do this, huh ?"

Palpatine nodded. "Without a doubt… However… if by some chance that you aren't chosen to go on the mission, whomever is chosen will need help. General Grievous likely won't go down easily. Case in point… if you do not go, I recommend that your former Apprentice tags along with whomever is chosen. I've heard that she managed to hold her own against the dreaded Sith Lord, Darth Maul, while on Ord Mantell to resolve conflicts within the Black Sun Syndicate. No doubt she could be of great help on Utapau."

"You seem to think quite highly of Ahsoka, Chancellor. Yes, she is capable, I have no doubt on that part. But… knowing the Council, I strongly doubt they'll choose her and even allow her to tag along..."

Palpatine shook his head. "In that case, speak to her alone. Persuade her to accompany whomever the Council chooses. It wouldn't be the first time she went on a mission without the Council's knowledge or approval… You remember when she accompanied you and Master Kenobi on Lola Sayu to rescue Master Piell and then-Captain Tarkin ?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I remember that mission all too well. We wouldn't have been able to enter the Citadel if it weren't for her in the first place. Her small size allowed her to fit into a ventilation shaft, which gave her access inside."

Palpatine smiled. "So we are in agreement then ? I'm sure she would appreciate… the challenge of confronting Grievous with another Jedi. They'd have better odds of defeating him." He felt it was time to move to a different topic. "Now, on to more serious discussion. You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council, don't you ? If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will…"

Anakin turned to face him, eyes in shock. "I'm not sure I understand, Chancellor. What are you saying ?"

Palpatine let out a sigh. "You must sense what I feel is coming. The Jedi Council wish to take control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

"I don't think that-"

Palpatine cut him off. "Anakin. Search your feelings. You know, don't you ?"

Anakin exhaled deeply before answering. "I know they don't trust you."

Palpatine nodded. "Indeed. Or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy, for that matter."

Anakin lowered his head. "I have to admit, since Ahsoka's trial, my trust in them has been shaken greatly. And… there's more… after Ahsoka was knighted, I was supposed to have been promoted to the rank of Master. That was almost a year ago. Everytime I bring up the topic, I'm always given an excuse and they delay it further and further."

Palpatine shook his head in disbelief. "And… I feel there's even more. They've asked you to do something dishonest, didn't they ? They've asked you to spy on me ?"

Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat. "I… I don't know what to say…"

Palpatine looked to him, not surprised. "Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

Anakin blinked. "The Jedi use their power for good."

Palpatine chuckled in response. "Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power."

Anakin decided to defend the Jedi. "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves."

Palpatine scoffed at his remark. "And the Jedi don't ?"

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." Anakin replied.

Palpatine decided to change topics slightly. "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise ?"

Anakin turned and shook his head. "No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create… Life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

That comment certainly got Anakin's attention. "He could actually… save people from death ?"

Palpatine nodded. "The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that some consider to be… unnatural."

Anakin's curiosity was caught. "Wh-what happened to him ?"

Palpatine was all-too happy to answer. "He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of, was losing his power, which he eventually did. Unfortunately, he taught his Apprentice everything he knew. Then, his Apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."

Anakin turned to him. "Is it possible to learn this power ?"

Palpatine looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Not from a Jedi."

 **Jedi High Council Room, Jedi Temple**

Members of the Council were gathered to discuss how to deal with General Grievous. While Yoda was on Kashyyyk, his hologram was seen sitting on his designated chair.

Ki-Adi Mundi was wary of Anakin's information. "Palpatine thinks Grievous is on Utapau ?"

Anakin kept calm for once. "A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau."

Yoda pondered slightly. "Hmm. Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively, we should proceed."

Anakin offered his services. "The Chancellor has requested… that I lead the campaign."

Mace Windu shook his head. "The Council will make up its own mind on who is to go, not the Chancellor."

Yoda nodded. "A Master is needed, with more experience."

Mundi motioned towards Obi-Wan. "I concur. Master Kenobi should go."

All agreed to the motion, even a slightly disgruntled Anakin. " _I guess that Ahsoka will be joining Obi-Wan._ "

 **Boarding ramp of Kenobi's Cruiser, Coruscant**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were making their way to the latter's ship, wishing him the best of luck on his mission.

Ahsoka cornered her former Master, wishing to speak with him in private. "So, I've heard that you've been tasked to getting intel of the Chancellor. Have you been able to pick up any dirt on him ?"

Anakin groaned. "Why is everyone placing him as the bad guy ?! He's not bad, Snips. You just don't know him as well as I do."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Anakin… I really don't think you should trust him that openly. I'm telling you myself, my gut feeling is that he's dangerous. Don't get too close to him… please ?"

Anakin shoved her back on the path towards the cruiser. "Enough ! End of discussion. I know what I have to do, so let me do it, allright ?"

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes at the two. "If you're both done arguing, shouldn't you see me off ?"

Anakin chuckled. "You're going to need help on this, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out to be just a wild Bantha chase."

Anakin grabbed his former Apprentice's arm. "Ahsoka, go with him."

Ahsoka did a double-take. "But I wasn't assigned to this mission !"

Anakin snorted a laugh. "Has it stopped you before, young one ?"

She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Oh, ho ho ho ! Anakin, referring to that little mission on Lola Sayu, huh ? Ok, if it eases your mind, I'll keep an eye on Obi-Wan. Just be careful with the Chancellor, ok ?" She went up the ramp inside the cruiser.

"Obi-Wan… before you go, I ought to apologise. My behaviour recently hasn't been… proper. It's just that I've been so frustrated with the Council… with everything that happened since Ahsoka's trial."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his former student's shoulder. "Anakin, you should know that I'm very proud at how far you have been since you have been knighted. Have patience… and you will be promoted to Master." Obi-Wan made his way through the boarding ramp.

Anakin waved to him. "Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you ! Tell Snips I wish her well !"

Obi-Wan nodded. "You ought to know that both I and Ahsoka will return victorious ! May the Force be with you as well, Anakin."

As the Republic cruiser left for Utapau, Anakin's pleasant demeanor changed to one of doubt and worry.

Inside the cruiser's hangar, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and many clones were gathered as they formed a plan to retake Utapau.

"Now then, I myself will go on Utapau on my own, to verify that Grievous is indeed present. After I engage him, that'll be Ahsoka's cue to lead the rest of you so we can free the system from Separatist control."

Ahsoka snorted a laugh. "Hey, at least wait for me before you finish off "Grumpy", you know. I want in on some action too !"

The clones laughed at her comment. Cody approached her. "You know, Comm- Excuse me, I mean… General Tano. As I was saying, I've seen you grow from a little girl to the capable leader you are now. Don't tell this to General Skywalker, but your plans are so much more efficient and less reckless. The 212th is honored to have you with us !"

The clones all cheered for her, causing her lekku stripes to darken momentarily. "Well, boys, since you enjoy my presence so much… here's something to look forward to : After we return with Grievous in pieces, I say we celebrate our victory at '79s. You know, I am legally old enough to drink… wanna challenge me to a drinking contest ? 500 credits say I can drink any of you under the table !"

"I'll take that bet !" A random clone shouted.

"You're on !" Another shot back.

Ahsoka looked at her "contestants". "You boys are in for one major hangover. Ok, let's get serious, boys ! Get those ships ready ! I don't think it will take long for Obi-Wan to track down Grievous."

With that, many clones had an unusual goal in mind after the war was won.

 **Ohhh, I sneaked a chapter over the week ! How about that, huh ? So, we all know what comes next. Anakin's transformation to Darth Vader and Order 66. Dark times are ahead for our duo. Feel free to leave a review.**


	10. The End of the Jedi Order

**Padmé's apartment, Coruscant**

Anakin was still haunted by his strange visions. This time, he only saw Padmé with Obi-Wan by her side. It was quite odd that he wasn't present. He shook off the thoughts when he heard the refresher door open. Padmé came out, glad to see him.

He was sitting on the couch, overlooking the sky traffic. He sensed familiar presences. "Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have been here, haven't they ?"

She nodded. "Yes, they came by this morning before you met them at the landing pad."

Anakin rose up, walking besides her. "What did they want ?"

Padmé faced him. "They're worried about you. They said you're under a lot of stress."

Anakin let out a deep sigh. "I feel lost."

Padmé was gathering clothes and turned to him. "Lost ? What do you mean ?"

"Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and the Council don't trust me." He looked down, shaken.

Padmé did a double-take. "Ani, what are you saying ? They trust you with their lives !"

Anakin shook his head. "Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more. And I know I shouldn't."

Padmé tried to comfort him. "You expect too much of yourself."

Anakin held her in his arms. "I found a way to save you."

"Save me ?" Padmé wasn't sure what he meant.

"From my nightmares." He explained.

She hugged him, chuckling. "Is that what's bothering you ? That dream ?"

He returned the embrace. "I won't lose you, Padmé."

Her gaze met with his. "I'm not gonna die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you."

"No, I promise you. I'll do anything to keep you safe." He hugged her, thinking about his course of action.

 **Pau City, Utapau**

Obi-Wan cleared out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere, landing at a particular landing pad in Pau City. Unbeknownst to him, a Magna Droid had noticed his arrival from afar. When he landed, he was greeted by a Pau'an official named Tion Medon.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary ?" He asked.

Obi-Wan looked up to him, not liking the circumstances that brought him here. "Unfortunately, the war."

Tion looked surprised. "There's no war here… unless you brought it with you."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous."

Tion spoke an odd dialect, prompting Utai engineers to tend to his ship. He leaned towards Obi-Wan, whispering. "He is here. We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand."

"Tenth level. Thousands of battle droids." Tion continued.

Obi-Wan formed a plan. "Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time."

They bowed to each other respectively. The Magna Droid watching stuck around to see what Obi-Wan was doing.

Obi-Wan entered his ship and addressed his astromech. "Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Ahsoka and Cody that I've made contact."

The astromech beeped in affirmation before leaving, allowing a robed Obi-Wan to move around the city undetected.

Tion's aides looked at him nervously. "Is he bringing additional warriors ?"

Tion shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't say."

The Magna Droid went off to report his discovery to Grievous, believing that Obi-Wan left the planet.

In the meantime, Obi-Wan managed to acquire a Varactyl named Boga, in order to facilitate his travels through the massive sinkholes and rocky terrain. With her, he soon reached Grievous' command center.

At the command center, the Separatist Leaders were gathered as Grievous was about to give them strict orders.

He paced around them. "It won't be long before the Armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer-Rim. It is a volcanic planet. You will be safe there."

Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray, disagreed. "SAFE ?! Hah ! Chancellor Palpatine has escaped your grip, General. Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

Grievous turned to him, resisting the urge to kill him on the spot. "Be thankful, Viceroy, that you have not found yourself in my grip. Heh heh heh. *Hack* *Cough* Your ship is waiting."

Obi-Wan stood on a platform right above Grievous. He waited until the Separatist shuttle took off before taking on the General. When the time was right, he merely leapt down to meet with him. "Hello, there !"

While his Magna Droids fired up their electrostaffs, Grievous turned around, seeing an old enemy. "General Kenobi ! Heh heh heh ! You're a bold one ! Kill him !" He motioned to his Magna Guards, flanking him, while he stepped back to watch the show.

Obi-Wan immediately adopted a defensive stance of Soresu, waiting for a clear opening in order to cut the droids down. Instead of fighting, he used the Force to bring down a heavy metal object hanging above them, crushing 3 out of 4 droids. The last one was stuck and was easily cut down. As Obi-Wan approached Grievous, all battle droids cocked their weapons in his direction.

Grievous raised an arm in the air. "Back away ! I will deal with this Jedi slime… myself !"

Obi-Wan stared at him with an amused look. "Your move, General."

"You fool ! Have you forgotten ? I have been trained in your Jedi arts, by Count Dooku !" Grievous let his cape slide off from him and allowed his two extra arms to grasp lightsabers. He ignited all four of them. "Attack, Kenobi !"

While Grievous' mechanical arms twirled at lightning speed, Obi-Wan once again took a defensive stance of Soresu, anticipating the clash of sabers. Grievous slowly charged him, his lightsabers being like gigantic buzzsaws. When the sabers clashed, Obi-Wan managed to slice one of his extra arms, disabling a lightsaber and soon cutting off his right arm, removing a second lightsaber from use. Now only being able to wield two lightsabers, Grievous was on the loosing end. Before he could launch another attack on Obi-Wan, the Clone Army had arrived, with Ahsoka and Cody dropping down from a gunship.

They both landed not too far from the battle. Ahsoka immediately took charge. "Cody, you're going to lead the men to deal with the tinnies. I'm going to give Obi-Wan a hand with Grievous !"

Cody made his presence known. "All right, you grunts ! You heard General Tano, let's scrap some clankers ! GO GO GO !"

Grievous saw Ahsoka coming and began to twirl his lightsaber in her direction while holding the other to keep Obi-Wan at bay. "Heh heh heh, Army or not, you must realize, you are DOOMED !"

"Oh, I don't think so !" Obi-Wan Force-pushed Grievous to the ceiling, making him lose his remaining sabers.

Sensing imminent defeat, Grievous crawled away in haste to his particular vehicle, making his escape. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leapt out of his path with seconds to spare. On his way down a steep slope, Grievous knocked a random clone down to his death.

Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan. "We're not letting him get away _this_ time, are we ?"

Obi-Wan whistled to Boga. "No, we'll catch up to him. Hop on and hang on !"

She leapt behind him, holding on to Obi-Wan as tightly as possible. "Hang on ?! Do I have a chooooooiiiiiice ?!" She held tighter to him as Boga began to descend the steep slope, making Obi-Wan lose his lightsaber.

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

In the war planning room, Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker were having a holo-conference with Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi and Aayla Secura. The hologram of Commander Cody appeared suddenly between Mundi and Secura.

"General Windu, may I interrupt ?" He asked politely.

Windu looked out to him. "What is it, Commander ?"

"General Kenobi and General Tano have made contact with General Grievous and we have begun our attack."

Windu nodded. "Thank you, Commander." Cody's hologram fazed out and Windu did a double-take. "Did he say… Tano was there ? She wasn't assigned on that mission !"

Yoda shook his head. "Hmm. Unplanned, Tano's participation was. Better odds now, Master Kenobi has. The Will of the Force, this is. Another part in the war, she must play."

Windu turned to Anakin. "I see your "methods" were passed on to her. She will be given a stern talk for ignoring orders after she returns. For now, you will deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intention."

"Yes, Master Windu." With that, Anakin left off to meet with the Chancellor.

Windu turned back his attention to the three holograms. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

Ki-Adi Mundi thought of the situation with the Senate. "If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from Office."

Windu realized a startling fact. "The Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition."

Yoda had to add his own thoughts as well. "To a dark place, this line of thought will carry us. Hmm. Great care, we must take."

 **Supreme Chancellor's Office**

Palpatine was overlooking construction plans for the Death Star when Anakin entered his office. Discreetly, he shut off the holograph and turned to face him.

"Chancellor. We've just received a report from Master Kenobi and Knight Tano. They've engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine looked up to him. "We can only hope that they're up to the challenge."

Anakin began pacing around nervously. "I should be there with them."

Palpatine let out a sigh. "It's truly unfortunate that the Council don't seem to appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Master ?"

Anakin's anger began to rise. "I wish I knew. More and more, I get the feeling I'm being excluded from the Council. Otherwise I would've been promoted after Ahsoka was knighted. I know there are things about the Force they're not telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin." He rose up from his chair and began to lead Anakin out of his office. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "How do you know the ways of the Force ?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Including the nature of the Dark Side."

Anakin frowned at that comment. "You know the Dark Side ?"

Palpatine faced him, giving a serious look. "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects… not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace… a larger view of the Force." Palpatine began to circle around Anakin. "Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force… and you will be able to save your wife… from certain death."

"What did you say ?" Anakin's anger rose further.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, pointing it towards Palpatine. "You're the Sith Lord !"

Palpatine tried to calm him down. "I know what's troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience."

Palpatine had his back turned and Anakin slowly raised his lightsaber.

"Are you going to kill me ?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I would certainly like to !" Anakin spat.

" _I've finally managed to get his attention. Just a few more hours and he will be… mine !_ " Palpatine chuckled silently. "I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus ! Makes you stronger !"

Anakin extinguished his lightsaber. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi High Council."

Palpatine kept twisting the boy. "Of course, you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you ?"

Anakin was riled up at this point. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this !"

Palpatine merely smirked in response. "You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the Dark Side. Power to save Padmé."

 **Deep inside Pau City, Utapau**

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had their hands full chasing after General Grievous through the streets of Pau City. Eventually, Boga was able to gain a burst of speed and was running right next to Grievous' vehicle. He activated a electrostaff, hoping to disable his Jedi pursuers. Obi-Wan used the Force to yank the weapon away and began to use it himself. He aimed it at the whirling mechanism, trying to cause a power overload. Grievous managed to pull back his electrostaff… and Obi-Wan with it. Ahsoka had to take Boga's reins and keep going lest she would crash on the rocky terrain. Eventually, the vehicle slipped off the path and crashed into a chasm. Obi-Wan and Grievous had fallen off prior, saving their lives.

They both regained their senses and began to fight. Obi-Wan used the electrostaff, once again stolen from Grievous, and tried to pierce his durasteel chest. Grievous had a blaster, before he could get a shot, Obi-Wan knocked it off his hand. Grievous attempted to crush him with his sharp claws on his feet. Obi-Wan was picked up and tossed against his personal ship. He had to use the Force to open up Grievous' chest plate, revealing his vital organs encased in glass. Obi-Wan suffered a broken knee, disabling him momentarily. Grievous picked him up and tossed him to the precipice. While Obi-Wan hung to dear life, Grievous was ready to deal the killing blow with his electrostaff.

Fortunately, Ahsoka arrived and used the Force to pull the blaster towards her. "Hey ! Grumpy ! Don't forget about me, huh ?!"

Grievous made the mistake of facing her. She shot at his exposed organs, setting them ablaze. After five shots, the heat destroyed his organs, ending his life. She ran to Obi-Wan, helping him back up. "That was a close one, Master Kenobi. Good thing I was with you, huh ?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, quite strange how Fate works, isn't it ?" He looked at Grievous' charred remains. "So uncivilized…"

She whistled Boga, whom came to them in record time. "I'll ride her. You take it easy, ok ?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, little lady. Lead on !" With that, both Jedi descended to the lower levels to meet with the clones.

 **Jedi Temple Hangar, Coruscant**

Mace Windu was ready to "force" Chancellor Palpatine to give up his emergency powers now that Grievous was defeated. He, along with seasoned Jedi Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin, were hoping they wouldn't have trouble dealing with the Chancellor.

Anakin came running to them. "Master Windu, I must talk to you."

Windu turned to him. "Skywalker, we just received work that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

Anakin shook his head. "He won't give up his power. I just learnt a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Windu blinked a few times. "A Sith Lord ?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. The one we've been looking for."

Windu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this ?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side."

Windu was still dubious about it all. "Are you sure ?"

Anakin groaned silently. "Absolutely."

Windu cursed silently. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

Anakin followed him. "Master Windu, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

Windu stopped him. "For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgement."

Anakin turned to him. "I must go, Master."

Windu shook his head. "No. If what you've told me is true, you'll have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the Council chambers until we return."

When Anakin sat in the Council chambers, he felt unsure if he was doing the right thing. Padmé also felt his unease, despite not being Force-Sensitive. Against his better judgement, Anakin made a fateful decision. He left the Council chambers and raced to his speeder. He knew he had little time to save Palpatine.

 **Supreme Chancellor's Office**

The four Jedi Masters quietly walked to Palpatine's office. As they entered, he faced them. "Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say you're here sooner than expected."

All of them ignited their lightsabers. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor."

Palpatine seemed unfazed. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi ?"

Windu nodded. "The Senate will decide your fate."

"I _am_ the Senate." He growled.

Windu shook his head. "Not yet."

Palpatine slowly rose from his chair and revealed a lightsaber hidden in his sleeve. "It's treason, then."

He ignited his red lightsaber and furiously attacked the Jedi, killing Kolar and Tiin immediately. Fisto fell soon after, leaving only Windu to fight. Both were evenly skilled and clashed sabers. Windu wasn't letting up his attack, using his particular form, Vaapad.

As Anakin arrived at the Chancellor's office, Windu had succeeded in disarming the Sith Lord. Palpatine was whimpering in the corner near the window.

Windu pointed his lightsaber at the Chancellor's head. "You are under arrest, my Lord."

Palpatine turned to Anakin. "Anakin, I told you it would come to this ! I was right ! The Jedi are taking over !"

Windu never let his guard down. "The oppression of the Sith will never return ! You have lost !"

It was time for Palpatine to show his true power. "No. No. No. You will die !" He proceeded to send Force Lightning at Windu, which he used his lightsaber to absorb. "He's a traitor !" Palpatine howled, pointing at Windu.

"He is the traitor ! Don't listen to him, Anakin !" Windu struggled to keep himself from the Force Lightning's wrath.

Palpatine kept seducing a confused Anakin. "I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose."

Windu was sending back some of the Force Lightning back to him, deforming and scarring his face in the process.

"Don't let him kill me ! I can't hold it any longer ! I… I… I… I can't ! I… I… I… I'm weak ! Anakin ! Help me ! Help me !" Palpatine feigned weakness to lull Windu of his guard.

"I am going to end this once and for all !" Windu began to raise his lightsaber.

"You can't !" Anakin cut him off. "He must stand trial !"

Windu turned to Anakin. "He has control of the Senate and the Courts ! He's too dangerous to be left alive !"

"Oh, I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Palpatine begged.

"It's not the Jedi way !" Anakin countered. "He must live !"

Windu hesitated for a moment, then moved for a killing strike.

"I need him ! No !" Anakin ignited his lightsaber and cut off Windu's hand.

Now defenceless, Palpatine proceeded to blast Windu with Force Lightning, sending him to his death down at the streets of Coruscant. "Power ! Unlimited Power !"

Anakin gasped in horror at what just occurred. "What have I done ?!"

Palpatine rose up, his face looking horrendous. "You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my Apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

Anakin knelt to him, panting and crying. "I'll do whatever you ask. Just tell me how to save Padmé's life. I can't live without her."

Palpatine approached Anakin, savouring his moment of triumph. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I'm sure we can discover its secret."

There was no turning back for Anakin now. "I pledge myself to your teachings."

Palpatine chuckled eerily. "Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith, you shall become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader."

Vader bowed before his new Master. "Thank you, my Master."

"Rise." Palpatine walked to his desk and put on a cloak. "Because the Council did not trust you, my young Apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us both… along with all the Senators."

Vader nodded. "I agree, Master."

Back on Kashyyk, Yoda felt the disturbance in the Force, he had to lean onto a surface to ease his discomfort.

Palpatine continued on with his plan of conquest. "The Council's next move will be against the Senate. Every single Jedi, including your "friends" Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, is now an enemy of the Republic."

Vader let all his doubts and conflicting thoughts go. "I understand, Master."

It was time to test Vader's loyalty. "We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off-balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé."

Vader paced around a bit before leaving. "What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy ?"

Palpatine sat back behind his desk. "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you've killed all of the Jedi in the Temple, I want you to go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Nute Gunray and all the other Separatist Leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy ! And we shall have… Peace." He gave off an evil smile.

 **On Utapau**

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were almost at where Commander Cody was leading the troops. She felt a tug in her Force bond with Anakin. She silently shed a tear as the voice she heard back at the Lothal Temple came to haunt her.

" _You've abandoned me ! You've failed me ! Do you know… what I've become ?_ "

She swallowed a lump in her throat, making extra effort to not be noticed by Obi-Wan. " _So I've failed ! This "dream" was all for nothing ! Still… I have to see how he became the monster he is now… I won't be able to rest until I know the whole truth…_ "

They've arrived near Cody. Obi-Wan had to address him. "Commander Cody, tell your men to head to the higher levels."

Cody nodded. "Yes, General. Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." He handed him his lightsaber.

"Thank you, Cody. Now, let's get a move on ! We've got a battle to win here !" He sped off with Ahsoka towards the cliffs.

Before Cody could contact his team, his holo-communicator beeped. He answered, seeing the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66."

"It will be done, my Lord." He motioned to a nearby AT-TE, pointing at Boga, carrying the Jedi. "Blast them !"

The blast caused Boga to lose her grip, getting Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to plummet into the deep sinkhole, into a small lake. Their Varactyl didn't survive the fall, unfortunately.

All over the galaxy, the Jedi were being overwhelmed by their clone escorts. Ki-Adi Mundi fell on the snowy world of Mygeeto, Aayla Secura was shot down on Felucia. The death of Plo Koon was a major blow for Ahsoka, having lost the closest thing she had to a father. On Saleucami, Stass Allie was seen crashing with her speeder and likely drowning the waters.

Into the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Anakin was going through Jedi like it was nothing. He even managed to kill the battlemaster, Cin Drallig, and his two Padawans at his side. As he passed through the library, Jocasta Nu, Tera Sinube, Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Gungi and Zatt all met a gruesome end. If they weren't cut to pieces by Anakin, the clones finished them off. But by far, the cruelest act was when Anakin killed defenceless Younglings hiding in the Council chambers. The Temple was soon set ablaze and smoke rose. Padmé could see the fire from her apartment. Thinking Anakin was killed in the attack, she wept.

Senators Bail Organa and Lux Bonteri went to investigate, but they were denied access by clone Shock Troopers. When they saw the clones kill a Padawan without mercy, they knew it was better to hightail it and look for survivors.

Lux felt great worry. " _'Soka… Please be safe… I long to hold you in my arms again… Please… come back to me… I… miss you… Be well…_ "

 **I guess "Dark" is the keyword to this chapter. The Jedi Order is now finished. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan will learn the terrible truth with Yoda. While Vader wipes out the Separatist Leaders on Mustafar, Padmé, Lux and Bail will be present during Palpatine's speech about the creation of the Galactic Empire. A few more chapters and this story will be concluded. Expect the "reunion" on Mustafar to be quite emotional. Feel free to leave a review.**


	11. The Storm on the Horizon

**Pau City, Utapau**

Having survived their fall into the lake, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan took a moment to surface and take off their breathing apparatus.

She turned to him, headtails dripping. "So… what happened ? Why did the clones turn on us all of a sudden ?"

Obi-Wan regained his breath. "I wish I knew… But we will find out. Now it's just a matter of avoiding the clones until we can secure a ship for ourselves and get out of here. We must try to find other surviving Jedi."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan. They're already searching for us, look at all the probe droids floating by." They stuck to the side of the cliff, hoping to be missed.

 **Unknown Area, Kashyyyk**

Thanks to Chewbacca and Tarfful, Yoda escaped the clones. He was brought to his secret escape vessel.

The Wookies voiced their disappointment at how things turned out. The clones not only turned on Yoda, but they also killed Master Luminara Unduli and slaughtered Wookies who tried to defend her.

He turned to them, a sad expression on his face. "Good-bye, Tarfful. Good-bye, Chewbacca. Miss you, I will."

The Wookies looked on as Yoda's vessel sped off into space.

 **Aboard the Tantive IV**

Departing from the Galactic Senate building on Coruscant, the Alderaanian cruiser headed off into space. Inside, Senators Organa and Bonteri were planning a rescue attempt for surviving Jedi.

Senator Organa needed to remain optimistic, despite the horrors he witnessed at the Jedi Temple. "Hopefully we'll be able to intercept a few Jedi, before they walk into this catastrophe."

Lux nodded. "Yes, no doubt this attack on the Jedi has occurred all over the galaxy. We can only hope that some of them survived."

Lux closed his eyes for a moment. " _'Soka did not die. 'Soka did not die. 'Soka did not die._ " He kept repeating in his mind.

 **Pau City, Utapau**

The clones were getting ready to board their ships and head back to Coruscant.

Commander Cody wanted to ensure that his "task" was done. "Did you find Kenobi or Tano ?"

The guards in charge of extra surveillance shook their heads. "Negative, Commander. No one could have survived that fall."

The answer seemed to satisfy Cody. "Very well. Start loading your men on the ships. Move it !"

Unbeknownst to the clones, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were hiding in the shadows. They slipped past them and made their way to where Grievous was defeated. His personal ship was still there.

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat off his brow. "We are fortunate. Grievous' ship is still present and just waiting to be used."

Ahsoka looked at the cockpit. "There's no way we'll both fit in there, Master. This was designed for one person alone !"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan had an idea. "Well… I guess you'll have to sit on my lap while I pilot the ship."

Ahsoka's eyes almost went out of their sockets. "Sit on your lap ?! Master Kenobi, I'm NOT a child !"

"Do you see any other ships lying about ? Do you really want to risk looking for another and possibly being spotted and shot down by the clones ?" He countered.

Ahsoka groaned. "Ugh. Fine ! I'll sit on your lap, then."

Obi-Wan sat at first and Ahsoka sat on his lap. She knew the flight was going to be _very_ uncomfortable and… awkward.

She gritted her teeth. "Do you mind ?!"

Obi-Wan had no clue why she was so irritated. "What is it ?"

"Can't you pilot without having your arms constantly rubbing off against my b…" She facepalmed.

Obi-Wan just looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not even trying to - ! Not my fault you were gifted with such "assets" !"

She whipped to his face. "Oh, shut up and just fly us out of here, already !"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Goodness gracious, it's not your "time of the month", is it ?"

She clenched her fists. "NO ! It's just… awkward the way we're stuck so closely together. I would appreciate if you could distance your arms just a little bit…"

Obi-Wan just sighed. "I told you, I'm not even trying to grope you ! You were right ! The seating is too tight for both of us. I'm afraid you'll have this endure this… awkwardness until we are picked up by a ship."

"The sooner the better." She murmured.

The second they were in space, Obi-Wan opened a communication channel. "Emergency code 913. We have no contact on any frequency."

Suddenly, Senator Organa's hologram appeared. "Master Kenobi. Knight Tano."

"Senator Organa. Our clone troops turned on us. We need help."

Bail nodded. "Understood. We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you the coordinates."

 **Padmé's apartment, Coruscant**

Seeing Anakin's ship appear by the balcony, Padmé rushed to hug him.

She checked if he had any wounds. "Are you all right ? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You could see smoke from here."

Anakin couldn't reveal what he had done. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

Padmé looked up to him, eyes with worry. "What's happening ?"

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." He explained.

Padmé was in shock. "I can't believe that !"

Anakin stared at her, quite serious. "I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

She gasped. "Oh, Anakin. What are you gonna do ?"

Anakin paced about, his back turned to her. "I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, the Senate… and with you."

Padmé felt concern for the others. "What about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that they've remained loyal to the Chancellor."

Padmé huddled herself. "Anakin, I'm afraid."

Anakin tired to comfort her. "Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different. I promise. Please, wait for me." He kissed her before heading out with R2.

R2 beeped frantically.

C3PO understood what he meant. "Well, he is under a lot of stress, R2." He motioned to Anakin. "Take care, my little friend."

C3PO addressed Padmé. "Oh. My Lady, is there anything I might do ?"

Padmé bit her nails in worry. "No, thank you, 3PO."

C3PO felt disappointed with himself. "Oh. I… I feel so helpless." He left Padmé on her own.

 **Aboard the Tantive IV**

Having boarded Senator Organa's cruiser, Ahsoka was especially relieved to be out of such a tight spot. "Thank the Force, I was about to develop a serious case of claustrophobia if we stuck around in that seat longer !"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "At least, now you know I had no intention of groping you. I have to admit… it was very uncomfortable for me as it was for you."

They were greeted by Senators Organa and Bonteri, along with Master Yoda.

Ahsoka beamed immediately at his sight. "Lux ! Thank the Force you're ok !"

Lux simply bowed before her. "Likewise, Ahsoka. I'm relieved you didn't become a victim of the Jedi Purge."

As they walked through the halls, Obi-Wan's curiosity needed to be sated. "How many other Jedi managed to survive ?"

Yoda looked down in worry. "Heard from no one else, have we."

Lux cleared his throat. "We saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why we went looking for Yoda."

Ahsoka smiled. "It's a good thing you found him, Lux."

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Yoda. "Have we had any contact from the Temple ?"

Yoda frowned. "Hmm. Received a coded retreat message, we have."

Senator Organa sighed. "It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says the war is over."

Ahsoka gasped. "No ! It's a trap ! We have to do something !"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We have to go back. If they are survivors, they will be trapped and be killed."

"Hmm. Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you ?"

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake." Obi-Wan insisted.

Yoda nodded in approval. "I agree. And a little more knowledge might light our way."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "But just the three of us… isn't it… dangerous ?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. "For now, let us be patient. I'm sure an opportunity will present itself for us."

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

On the volcanic planet of Mustafar, Sidious' decades-long plot to gain control the galaxy would soon become a reality. The Separatist Leaders, comprising of Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Banking Clan Head San Hill, Geonosian Weapon producer Poggle the Lesser and Techno Union Head Wat Tambor, stood around Sidious' hologram.

"The plan has gone as you promised, My Lord." Gunray felt great relief that the war was ending and he would be able to retire with a hefty sum of credits for his part in the Clone Wars.

Sidious' hologram gave off a wicked smile. "You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, arrives… he will "take care" of you."

Sidious' hologram fazed out and they resumed monitoring the state of the war.

 **Aboard the Tantive IV, en route to Coruscant**

In the cockpit of the vessel, everyone was gathered, preparing to plan a distraction so the Jedi could enter the Temple without too much trouble. In the end, there was no need. As Obi-Wan predicted, an opportunity presented itself when they received a message from the Chancellor's Office.

Senators Organa and Bonteri were requested to be present at a special session of Congress.

Lux scratched his head. "Could this be a trap for us ?"

Bail shook his head. "I doubt it, my young friend. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of systems without keeping the Senate intact."

Yoda held his chin in thought. "Hmm. If a special session of Congress this is, easier for us to enter the Temple, it will be."

Ahsoka shot a smirk towards Obi-Wan. "You did say an opportunity would present itself for us, Master. I guess this is it." She turned to Lux. "Be careful out there, huh ?"

Lux nodded. "You as well, I hope you'll be able to discover the perpetrator of the attack on the Temple."

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

Vader finally reached his destination. As he landed, he ordered R2 to stay behind. The Separatist Leaders knew he arrived when a group of mouse droids squeaked their way into the central control room. When Vader stepped in, Viceroy Gunray greeted him.

"Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you."

Vader took the group by surprise when he used the Force to close down the doors, preventing them from escape.

 **Near the Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

As the trio came within reach of the Temple, clones began to attack them. No matter how well armed they were, none were a match for the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Yoda cut through the ranks without blinking. Ahsoka, on the other hand, felt slightly conflicted. She reminded herself that these clones hadn't removed their chips like Rex, Gregor and Wolffe. She soon joined the other as she cleaved her way through the traitorous clones.

 **Galactic Senate Building**

As the Chancellor was addressing the various Senators, Bail and Lux joined with Padmé.

Bail sat next to her. "What's happened ?"

Padmé turned to him, anxious. "The Chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate."

Lux sneaked himself between the two. "I think that we can all agree… that this is a load of Bantha poodoo ! The Jedi would never do such a thing !"

Palpatine's voice echoed through the Chamber of Commune. "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated."

All Senators applauded his speech except Bail, Lux and Padmé.

Padmé held her tears back. "Anakin…"

Lux swallowed a lump in his throat. "'Soka…"

Bail held his head in his hands. "Master Kenobi, Master Yoda…"

 **Jedi Temple Halls**

Yoda and Obi-Wan were in shock at the bodies of an uncountable number of Jedi laid on the corridor floor.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "Not even the Younglings survived."

Yoda let out a whimper. "Kill not by clones… this Padawan… By a lightsaber, he was."

Ahsoka came to join them, her face full of tear stains. "I just returned from the Library… Master Nu… Master Sinube… Katooni… Zatt, Ganodi… Petro… Byph… and Gungi… A-all d-dead…" She wept softly, drying her tears.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead. "Who ? Who could have done this ?"

 **Galactic Senate Building**

Palpatine was almost done with his speech.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred… and deformed. But, I assure you. My resolve has never been stronger ! In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be re-organized into the first… Galactic Empire ! For a safe and secure society."

All Senators (aside Bail, Lux and Padmé) applauded loudly.

Lux slammed a fist in anger at the cushion. "This is exactly what we _didn't_ want to happen ! I can't believe everyone else is approving this move blindly !"

Padmé listened to the applause, shaking her head in disbelief, then turning to Bail and Lux. "So this is how Liberty dies… with thunderous applause !"

 **Jedi Temple, Holocron Vault**

Obi-Wan was finishing up changing the coded signal while Yoda and Ahsoka watched from a distance.

"I have recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away."

Yoda felt relief. "For the clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take."

Ahsoka knelt to the diminutive Master. "If we can avoid more losses, Master, then it's worth it."

They passed through the Security room. Obi-Wan stopped short, signaling Ahsoka to follow him. "Wait, Master. There is something we must know. Ahsoka."

Yoda looked at them with saddened eyes. "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find."

Obi-Wan ignored his warning. "We must know the truth, Master."

He played the recording, seeing Anakin behind the killings… stepped back in shock. "It can't be… It can't be…"

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe what I'm seeing…"

"I don't know about you, Ahsoka, but I can't watch anymore…" Obi-Wan shut off the recording.

Yoda tapped his cane on the floor. "Destroy the Sith, we must."

"Send us to the kill the Emperor. We will not kill Anakin." Obi-Wan offered.

Yoda shook his head. "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you two are not."

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I looked up to him as a brother, a father… and a teacher. I'm not sure I could bring myself to fight against him, Master." Ahsoka's lekku paled in color.

Yoda had to convince them otherwise. "Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become. Consumed by Darth Vader. Obi-Wan, the boy you trained, gone, he is. Ahsoka, the man that taught you all you know, kill you without mercy, he will."

Obi-Wan trembled slightly. "We do not know where the Emperor has sent him. We don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, both of you. And find him, you will." With that, Yoda left them on their own to figure out their next move.

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. "So, where do we start ?"

Ahsoka held her chin in thought. "Well… Anakin was always… close… to Senator Amidala. I think it's worth a try to pay her a visit."

As they walked together, Obi-Wan began to add up the clues. "They're together… aren't they ?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "You never suspected it until now ?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure, so I never pressed the issue with him. How long have they been… together ?"

She stopped, pondering how to answer. "Uh. You're not going to like this… They've been married since even before the Clone Wars."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT ?! How did you find out ?"

She leaned onto a wall, making herself comfortable. "Well… I was pretty sure of it, seeing how they acted during my trial. After I was knighted, I confronted him in our quarters. He admitted the truth pretty quickly after I called him out on his behaviour around the Senator."

Obi-Wan arranged his robes, to look presentable. "It's settled then, let's go talk to her."

 **Padmé's apartment**

Both Jedi made an unexpected appearance at the Senator's residence. Padmé soon greeted them.

"Obi-Wan ? Ahsoka ? What brings you two here ?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The whereabouts of Anakin, I'm afraid."

Padmé became worried of their intentions. "Why ?"

Obi-Wan began his questioning. "When was the last time you saw him ?"

"Yesterday." She quickly answered.

Ahsoka paced around her. "Do you know where he is now ?"

Padmé shook her head. "No."

As Padmé went to sit on the couch, Obi-Wan pressed on. "Padmé. We need your help."

Ahsoka joined her on the left side of the couch. "He is in great danger, Padmé."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "From the Sith ?"

"From himself." Obi-Wan corrected.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Padmé, there's no easy way to say this : Anakin turned to the Dark Side."

Padmé shook her head. "You're wrong ! How could you even say that ?!"

Obi-Wan sat by her right. "We've seen a security hologram of him… killing Younglings !"

Padmé's voice began to choke up. "Not Anakin ! He couldn't !"

Ahsoka tried to comfort her, hugging her gently. "Padmé… I didn't want to believe it either, but that security hologram couldn't have been forged. We've entered the Temple ourselves just an hour ago. Bodies of dead Jedi laid everywhere, many pierced by a lightsaber."

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. The Chancellor was behind everything. The Invasion of Naboo. The Clone Wars. The creation of the Clone Army. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we were looking for ever since the Invasion of Naboo. After Count Dooku got killed, Anakin became his new Apprentice." Obi-Wan added.

It took a moment for all of this to sink in with Padmé. "I don't believe you. I can't."

Ahsoka looked down in sadness. "Padmé, we have to find him."

Padmé turned to her, gasping. "You're going to kill him, aren't you ?!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He has become a very grave threat."

She simply shook her head. "I can't."

Ahsoka began to lose patience. "We're getting nowhere, Master."

Obi-Wan stood up and walked to his ship, before embarking, he turned to Padmé. "Anakin is the father, isn't he ? I'm so sorry…" He motioned to Ahsoka. "Come, let's be off."

As the two ships left into the busy Coruscanti skies, Padmé was left to contemplate what they had told her. She had to see for herself.

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

Every single Separatist Leader was killed, their bodies left on the ground of the command center. Nute Gunray was the last one Vader killed. He pleaded with the Sith Apprentice to be spared, but Vader cut him down mercilessly. He stood outside, looking at the Mustafar sun setting. This was the price he had to pay in order to see Padmé live. He certainly didn't enjoy killing in cold blood. A single tear fell down, realizing that there was definitely no turning back from his "new" destiny.

 **We're almost finished here. Over the next chapter, we'll see the fateful duel of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan vs Anakin/Vader and we'll also see the duel of Yoda vs Darth Sidious. Feel free to review.**


	12. Battle of The Heroes

**Senator Amidala's personal landing pad, Coruscant**

Despite being quite advanced in her pregnancy, Padmé had to find Anakin and seek the truth concerning the tales told by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

Captain Typho, her bodyguard, offered to give her a hand. "Milady, let me come with you."

Padmé shook her head. "There's no danger. The fighting's over. And this is personal."

Typho let out a sigh. "As you wish, milady. But I strongly disagree."

Padmé sought to relieve his worries. "I'll be all right, Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides, 3PO will look after me."

C3PO definitely felt nervous about the ordeal. "Oh, dear."

Just as 3PO embarked the starskiff, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sneaked themselves inside, hiding into a small compartment.

3PO started the ship. "Do you know ? I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business. Hmm."

Obi-Wan looked out to the window, seeing Coruscant's skyline diminishing as they head off into space. "She'll lead us right to him, Ahsoka. Now, you need to realize : He probably won't be pleased to see us. Palpatine has likely twisted him beyond redemption. I'm afraid we will have to kill him in the end."

Ahsoka swallowed a lump in her throat. "Ok… I never thought I'd see myself "sparring" against Anakin… as an enemy. Perhaps we can bring some sense back into him, Master. We have to try."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "We may try, but don't be surprised that it fails. As I said, I fear we'll be forced to battle and kill him. I can count on your cooperation, can I ?"

Ahsoka nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Master. If worse comes to worst, we'll do what must be done. Despite the fact that I really don't want to do this…"

"We'll soon see, young one. Be prepared for the eventual confrontation. It won't be pleasant for either of us. Remember that our allegiance is to the Republic, regardless that the Chancellor announced a new Empire to take its place."

 **Emperor Palpatine's office, Senate Building**

Emperor Palpatine was finalizing the transition papers in order to reform what remained of the old Republic into the new Galactic Empire. He received a holo-transmission from Darth Vader.

"The Separatists have been taken care of, my Master."

Palpatine gave a grin of triumph. "It is finished then. You have restored Peace and Justice to the Galaxy. Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. All droid units must shut down immediately."

Vader nodded. "Very good, my Lord."

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

As Vader was about to contact the Trade Federation, the radar picked up an incoming ship. Padmé's Naboo Starskiff landed not too far from the Starfigfhter.

Padmé felt nervous. She still didn't know what to expect from their reunion. As she saw Vader running towards her ship, she ran out to meet with him.

Vader held her in an embrace. "I saw your ship. What are you doing out here ?"

Padmé looked up to him, returning the embrace. "I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka… told me terrible things."

Vader frowned. "What things ?"

She tried to recall their tale. "They said that you turned to the Dark Side. That you killed Younglings."

Vader lowered his head and inhaled deeply. "Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are trying to turn you against me."

Padmé shook her head. "They care about us."

Vader's anger began to rise. "Us ?"

"They both know now. Ahsoka must have told Obi-Wan. They want to help you." She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Anakin, all that I want is your love."

Vader smiled. "Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that."

Tears threatened to spill from Padmé's eyes. "At what cost ? You're a good person. Don't do this."

Vader tried to convince her. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

Padmé wrapped her arms around him. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

Vader pushed her gently. "Don't you see ? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I have become more powerful than the Chancellor. I… I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the Galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

Padmé began to back away. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were right. You've changed."

Vader's anger began to rise further. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan or Ahsoka. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me !"

At that point, Padmé realized that Anakin was gone. "I don't know you anymore ! Anakin… you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow !"

Vader's fists clenched. "Because of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ?!"

Padmé became angry at him. "Because of what you've done ! What you plan to do ! Stop ! Stop now ! Come back ! I… love you."

Vader noticed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka at the boarding ramp. "LIAR ! You're with them ! You've brought them here to kill me !" He began to Force-choke her.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan slowly descended the ramp.

"ANAKIN ! What are you doing ?! Stop it ! You'll kill her !" Ahsoka tried to prevent the unthinkable.

Obi-Wan approached him, with Ahsoka behind him. "Let. Her. Go."

Padmé soon fainted and collapsed on the floor.

Vader turned his glance towards Obi-Wan. "You've turned her against me !"

Obi-Wan frowned. "You have done that yourself !"

Vader began to circle former Master and Apprentice. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME !"

Obi-Wan removed his heavy brown robes. "Your anger and lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind… until now… you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

Ahsoka stepped beside Obi-Wan. "I warned you not to trust the Chancellor ! Do you remember our talk after you almost killed Senator Clovis ? You lost control of your emotions… Look where that has brought you now. You've betrayed the Jedi, you've alienated your wife, possibly cost the baby's life !"

Vader scoffed at her. "I'm giving you ONE chance to redeem yourself, little one. You will kill Obi-Wan, here and now !"

Ahsoka shook her head. "WHAT ?! Have you completely lost your senses ?! Do you really think that I want to be like you ? To become a great evil ? No ! It's over between us, Anakin ! Or should I call you, Darth Vader ? You're no longer the man I knew as my Master… whom I grew to respect and love. You've become a monster of the worst kind."

Vader's anger rose to greater heights. "I don't even know why I bothered ? Why did I bother to take you as my… Padawan… after the mission on Christophsis ? Why did I bother to save your life on Mortis ? Why did I bother to catch Barriss during your trial ?! You've been a disappointment and a shame to the Jedi ever since Master Plo brought you from Shili. He should've left you there all along… You're a failure !"

Ahsoka shed a tear, realizing that the Anakin she knew was long gone. "Well, that makes it official. The man called Anakin Skywalker is gone. He would _never_ say such things about me."

Vader began to twitch. "Don't lecture me, either of you ! I see through the lies of the Jedi ! I don't fear the Dark Side like both of you ! I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire !"

Obi-Wan knelt down to check for a pulse on Padmé. Fortunately, she was still alive. Vader's last statement took him by surprise. "Your new Empire ?!"

Vader's anger was limitless. "Don't make me kill you both !"

Obi-Wan had enough. "Anakin, Ahsoka and I are loyal to the Republic, TO DEMOCRACY !"

Vader reached for his lightsaber. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemies !"

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber and nodded towards Ahsoka. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. We will do what we must ! Ready, Ahsoka ?"

Ahsoka took out her lightsaber and shoto. "Ready, Master !"

Vader gave an evil laugh. "You will try !" He launched himself against both Jedi, dealing in brutal blows with Djem So.

Both countered his blows, but neither side gained any real advantage. Ahsoka's speed and flexibility made her a difficult target. She gracefully leapt around the battlefield, parrying blows with Vader while Obi-Wan tried to get an opening.

 **Emperor Palpatine's office, Coruscant**

Master Yoda made his way to Palpatine's office, used the Force to bring down his guards, leaving only the Emperor himself and Vice-Chair Amedda.

"I hear a new Apprentice you have, Emperor. Or should I call you… Darth Sidious ?"

Sidious was surprised at the visit. "Master Yoda. You survived."

Yoda scoffed. "Surprised ?"

Sidious raised his hands and pointed them to his adversary. "Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side." He proceeded to blast Yoda with Force Lightning, knocking him out momentarily.

While Sidious approached Yoda, Vice-Chair Amedda simply left the two on their own.

"I have been waiting a long time for this moment, my little green friend." Sidious just stood there and cackled madly, allowing Yoda to get back up. "At last, the Jedi are no more."

"Not if anything to say about it, I have !" Yoda unleashed a Force-Push, throwing Sidious back on his chair and knocking it down. "At an end, your rule is. And not short enough, it was !"

Sidious leapt towards the exit, but Yoda stepped in front of him, preventing his escape.

"If so powerful you are, why run ?" He ignited his lightsaber.

Sidious produced a lightsaber of his own. "You will not stop us. Darth Vader will become will become more powerful than either of us !"

"Faith in your new Apprentice, misplaced it may be. As is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force !"

Sidious cackled some more. "You honestly expect that Master Kenobi and that female Togruta will stop him ? It seems that your faith is misplaced as well ! Yes… I have sensed that they have survived as well and are dueling with Lord Vader now ! He will be victorious in the end ! His anger, rage and hate empowers him ! They will not be able to withstand his power !" He raised his lightsaber, hoping to cleave the small green alien once and for all. They went into a saberlock, in which Yoda freed himself from fairly easily.

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

The heated battle continued inside the command center, where all the dead Separatist Leaders laid. Vader managed to grab Obi-Wan by the throat. He would have succeeded if Ahsoka hadn't intervened and tackled him down. As Obi-Wan felt his throat, it wasn't Ahsoka's turn to be into Vader's grip.

Vader tightened his grip on her. "You abandoned me ! You failed me ! Now, you will die !"

Ahsoka dug her nails into hand right hand, causing him to loosen his grip slightly. Vader was taken by surprise when she sank her fangs into his palm, drawing blood.

She was shoved off and pushed around a table. "You vicious little… ! You bit me ! You ACTUALLY bit me !"

She spat off the blood. "That's what you get for trying to choke me !"

He wailed at her, she kept dodging his blows and parried with her lightsabers. Eventually, Vader miscalculated his strike and cut the console in half, causing the installations to slowly fall apart. Obi-Wan joined her and they caught him in a pincer attack. Vader, empowered with his hate, rage and anger, was able to swerve around their attacks and block their strikes.

All three attempted a Force-Push against the other. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's combined strength knocked Vader back, sending him against a wall.

She turned to Obi-Wan. "We can't keep fighting in enclosed spaces like this. We need more room. Let's draw him back outside !"

"That shouldn't be too difficult ! He certainly wants to end us both !" He taunted Vader to follow them back outside, towards a platform.

As they fought outside, Vader managed to land a punch at Obi-Wan's face, getting him to lose his balance momentarily. Ahsoka quickly raced to prevent Vader from plunging his lightsaber into Obi-Wan's heart.

Both Ahsoka and Vader got into a saberlock. "You're quick, little one ! I'll give you that ! But you lack raw power as I possess !"

She used her two lightsabers to hold her ground, Vader pushing forth. She broke out of the saberlock and back-flipped, avoiding a strike meant for her montrals.

 **Chamber of Commune, Coruscant**

As Vader was dueling against Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, Yoda was still fighting against Sidious. The latter used the Force to send repulsorpods towards the Jedi. His small size made it easy for him to avoid crashing into one of them. He used the Force to stop one of them and sent it back to Sidious, breaking his focus. He then leapt towards the Sith Lord. Once in range, Sidious unleashed Force Lightning, knocking Yoda's lightsaber out of his hands and deep into the Chamber of Commune. Yoda used the Force to absorb the Force Lightning, sending it back to its user, the impact of the blast knocking both down. While Sidious was grappling against a repulsorpod, Yoda tumbled down a chute, enabling him to escape safely.

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

All 3 duelists were walking onto a thin metal pole, above the never-ending lake of lava. Curious droids appeared once in a while to see the battle taking place. A sudden volcanic eruption forced everyone to take cover momentarily and wait for the lava to subside.

 **Galactic Senate building, Coruscant**

Yoda was crawling inside a small passage. He contacted Senator Organa. "Careful timing, we will need. Hurry."

In the busy Coruscanti skyline, Organa was near the building. "Activate your tracking beacon. Let me know when you're ready."

In the Chamber of Commune, several Shock Troopers were giving a report to Palpatine. "There's no sign of his body, sir."

Palpatine wasn't satisfied. "Then he's not dead ! Keep searching !"

"Yes, sir ! Right away !" They went off on their repulsorpod.

Sidious felt that the tide was turning slightly. He turned to his Vice-Chair. "Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff. I sense Lord Vader is in danger."

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

The platform the 3 were fighting on finally gave way to the lava and broke off from the main installation. To avoid a molten doom, they clambered up to the highest point as it fell into the river of lava. Holding onto the sides, they kept exchanging blows. The current was taking them to an enormous lava fall.

 **Coruscanti Skylines**

Yoda finally reached the last chute to allow him to escape. Activating his homing beacon, Senator Organa appeared in a speeder below him. Leaping onto the chair beside Organa, Yoda slumped in his defeat. "Into exile, I must go. Failed, I have."

 **Separatist Headquarters, Mustafar**

As the platform kept steadily sinking into the lava, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Vader would be needing new platforms if they wished to continue their duel or even live. As luck would have it, a decent-sized platform was available. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both used the Force to launch themselves safely onto the new platform. Vader managed to land on a small droid used to "culture" lava rocks. As Vader approached the platform, the heated duel resumed. They exchanged blows until Vader's droid brought him next to the two. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were starting to feel a bit of fatigue.

Obi-Wan regained his breath. "We have failed you, Anakin. We have failed you."

Vader's eyes were a deep yellow, signaling that he was taken in by the Dark Side. "I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over !"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil !"

Vader's anger was almost at it's highest point. "From my point of view, the Jedi are evil !"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Then you are lost !"

Vader's droid brought him right next to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's platform. "This is the end for you, my Master… and my Apprentice." He leapt on the other end of the platform, almost falling backwards into the river of lava.

"Force, it's gotten crowded here all of a sudden !" Ahsoka struggled to keep her balance as she parried Vader's blows.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan saw an opportunity. "Ahsoka, that rock ledge. Jump now !"

They both leapt onto the ledge, leaving Vader on the platform. "It's over, Anakin ! Ahsoka and I have the high ground !"

Vader was about to commit one of the biggest mistakes of his life. "You underestimate my power !"

Obi-Wan tried to persuade him otherwise. "Don't try it !"

Sensing what Vader had in mind, Obi-Wan quickly turned to Ahsoka. "His legs ! Cut them down ! I'll take his good arm !"

Vader leapt and was unable to avoid being butchered by the two Jedi. Ahsoka succeeded in cutting off his legs while Obi-Wan cut off his right arm, disabling his use of the lightsaber in the process. They watched as he began to slide down towards the lava lake.

Obi-Wan extinguished his lightsaber and finally allowed his feelings to show. "YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE ! It was said you would defeat the Sith, not join them ! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness !"

Ahsoka crossed her arms, looking at him, tears falling. "I am SO disappointed in you, Anakin ! I looked up to you so much when we fought in the war. You helped me become a better person. You were such a good, caring person, always putting yourself at risk to help others ! Why did you turn ? WHY ?!"

Vader looked up to them, eyes glowing. "I HATE YOU TWO !"

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the tears from falling either. "You were our brother, Anakin ! We loved you !"

As Vader neared the edge of the lava, he caught on fire. His screams of pain forced Ahsoka to turn away, she couldn't see him burning alive. Obi-Wan grabbed Vader's lightsaber and placed a reassuring hand on the Togruta's shoulder. "There is nothing more we can do. Come, Ahsoka."

They trekked back to where Padmé's Starskiff stood. R2 beeped mournfully, seeing that Anakin wasn't with them.

Ahsoka caressed the droid's dome. "He's not coming back, Artoo. Anakin is… gone."

C3PO quickly walked down the boarding ramp. "Master Kenobi. Master Tano. We have Miss Padmé on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan went to see Padmé, alive but drained, lying on a bed. She turned to them. "Obi-Wan… Ahsoka… is Anakin all right ?" She soon fell asleep, exhausted.

Neither Obi-Wan or Ahsoka had the heart to tell her about Anakin's fate. For all they knew, he was burned alive.

As they left the planet, both felt immense disappointment for what had transpired. They didn't want to fight and leave him, likely dying a slow, agonizing death. But they had little choice since they were unable to reason with him.

As fate would have it, Anakin/Vader wasn't dead. Using his mechanical arm, he managed to pull himself away from the lava to keep himself from burning further. His intense hatred for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka gave him the strength to endure the flames.

"Urrrg…. Kenobi… Tano… Hate them ! Hate them both ! They will pay when I meet up with them again !"

He would soon be rescued as Palpatine's ship passed over him, landing on a platform not too far off.

Shock Troopers lead the way across the treacherous terrain. "Your Majesty, this way !"

Palpatine gasped at his charred body. "There he is ! He's still alive ! Get a medical capsule, immediately !"

The Shock Troopers quickly retrieved the item in question. "Yes, sir. Right away !"

As Palpatine knelt to Vader, he looked at the gravity of his burns. His lungs were certainly damaged beyond repair. He would need a bio-suit to keep him alive, hooked with a respirator to breathe for him. His legs and arm would need to be reconstructed with cyborg parts. In time, he would again serve his Master without any further… complications.

 **This chapter was a major challenge to write ! I hope you folks enjoyed the duels. Now you all realize that things would have been far worse if Ahsoka had stayed originally. Over the next and final chapter, we cover many events such as Vader's reconstruction, the birth of Luke and Leia, Padmé's death and finally Yoda and Obi-Wan's exiles to Dagobah and Tatooine respectively. That's for the Revenge of the Sith part. Remember, Ahsoka is still dreaming. She'll wake up and realize that events occurred for a reason. Be on the lookout for a couple of intended nods to the Original Trilogy. I must say that I had quite a blast writing the story up to this point. Once this story is completed, look for my latest crossover. Feel free to review.**


	13. Epilogue

**In Deep Space**

The Jedi's ship was going through space, with no real destination.

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh. "I had a feeling things would eventually turn badly. At the time… Master Jinn insisted Anakin be trained…"

Ahsoka patted his shoulder. "I feel your pain, Master. But look at the bright side. I turned out quite well, thanks to his "unique" style of training. So it wasn't a complete loss. And we were able to save Padmé."

Suddenly, the holo-transmitter beeped. They answered and were greeted by the holograms of Senators Organa and Bonteri.

Ahsoka's face lightened up at the sight of Lux.

"Where are you ? What has happened ?" Organa questioned.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before answering. "We've just left the Mustafar system. Myself and Ahsoka confronted Anakin, whom was taken by the Dark Side. We were forced to incapacitate him and leave him burning near a river of lava. We have Senator Amidala with us, she requires medical assistance."

Lux's face lit up. "Then you're in luck, the medical facility on the asteroid field of Polis Massa should have everything you need. Master Yoda is with us. Meet us there." The hologram fazed out.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Polis Massa ?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "It used to be a planet, but was destroyed by a natural cataclysm. We should hurry if Senator Amidala is to receive adequate medical attention."

 **Medical Facility, Polis Massa**

Master Yoda was deep in meditation.

" _Hmm. Fallen far into the path of the Dark Side, young Skywalker has. Not hidden well, his relationship with Senator Amidala was. 3 Lights of Hope, I feel. Carry two, Senator Amidala does ? Hmm. Unforeseen, this is. The last Light… carried by young Ahsoka ?! Hidden well, her feelings for Senator Bonteri, she has. Unheard of, successful attempts between Human and Togruta. The Will of the Force, this must be. Yes._ "

Senator Organa came to meet with him. He didn't want to disturb the Jedi Master's meditation, but his presence would be mandatory. Yoda rose out of his meditation, turning to glance the senator.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano have made contact."

Everyone prepared themselves to receive the trio. As the Starskiff landed in the hangar, Obi-Wan came running down, carrying Padmé in his arms. Ahsoka followed closely.

Senator Organa ran up to Obi-Wan. "We'll take her to the medical center. Quickly."

As soon as Ahsoka caught sight if Lux, she immediately ran into his arms. "Oh, Lux. You have no idea how glad I am to see you again."

Lux returned the embrace. "Likewise, 'Soka. I'm sorry for what happened to your former Master. I'm sorry you had to go through that ordeal."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Let's not talk about that now, ok ? Let's see how the people here can help Senator Amidala, shall we ?"

 **Medical Facility, Coruscant**

A severe thunderstorm was wreaking havoc on Coruscant as Palpatine's ship landed on the landing bay of the Medical Facility. Clones surrounded Vader's medical capsule as he was brought inside to be… reborn. The rain stung his burnt body, further adding to the pain he felt. Palpatine followed them into the operation room.

 **Medical Center, Polis Massa**

Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Senator Organa, Ahsoka and Lux stood behind a window, overseeing Padmé lying on an operating table. A droid came to meet with the group to report his findings.

"Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

Everyone gasped. Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "She's dying ?"

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid explained.

Senator Organa raised an eyebrow. "Babies ?"

"She's carrying twins."

Master Yoda closed his eyes. Obi-Wan paced around, hesitating slightly. "Anakin would want his children to be safe and sound. Go on. Do what must be done."

 **Medical Center, Coruscant**

Vader laid on the operating table, slowly gaining consciousness. The droids were working on him. He felt the slicing of flesh, the injection of painkillers, everything. He wasn't given any anesthetics. He screamed in pain as his hate and anger rose to new heights.

 **Medical Center, Polis Massa**

Padmé was struggling to give birth to the first of her two children. Hearing her whimper and crying make Ahsoka slightly nervous.

" _So that's what I'm in store should Lux and I have kids, huh ? Really doesn't look fun at all !_ "

A baby's cry was heard as a droid retrieved a small body, Obi-Wan standing by her side. "It's a boy."

Padmé turned to him. "Luke."

Padmé's contractions returned. The second one was coming.

Obi-Wan took the other and brought her to Padmé. "It's a girl."

"Leia." Padmé breathed.

 **Medical Facility, Coruscant**

Vader's body was completely rebuilt. He was given new legs and a new arm. A respirator was installed to breathe for him. The final piece of the suit was brought before him : his mask. As soon as it was installed, the respirator began to work immediately.

 **Medical Facility, Polis Massa**

Padmé was short of breath after the ordeal. "Obi-Wan ? There's good in him. I know. I know there's…" She nodded off, the rising and falling of her chest finally stopping. The life monitor beeped as a straight line was shown on the diagram. Padmé had passed. The two babies cried, sensing their mother's departure. Yoda was especially devastated at the loss. Ahsoka cried on Lux's shoulder, himself saddened at seeing a friend of his late mother share the same fate. Senator Organa began to form a plan in his mind to what to do now about the two babies.

 **Medical Facility, Coruscant**

Vader's new bio-suit was complete. His operating table tilted vertically, the straps holding him fastened to it. Palpatine approached him. "Lord Vader, can you hear me ?"

His vocabulator emitted a deep voice, one that would soon be feared by many. "Yes, Master." He turned to Palpatine. "Where is Padmé ? Is she safe ? Is she all right ?"

Palpatine didn't hesitate to break Vader's final "wall" to bring him to his side. "It seems, in your anger, you killed her."

Vader couldn't believe what he heard. "I ? I couldn't have ! She was alive ! I felt it !" His anger released itself into the Force, causing all the mechanical supplies and droids to be destroyed. He broke out of the shackles and brought himself to his knees. Palpatine was grinning, knowing he succeeded in getting his lethal enforcer. With nothing else to live for, he would serve his Emperor without question or doubt.

 **Theed, Naboo**

Padmé's body was brought to her birthplace. Inside the Tantive IV, Senator Organa, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Lux were discussing what to do with the babies.

Yoda thought it wise to separate the two. "Hidden safe, the children must be kept."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence."

"Hmm. Split up, they should be."

Senator Organa already took his pick. "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "And what of the boy ?"

Yoda turned to him. "To Tatooine. To his family, send him."

Obi-Wan nodded his approval. "I will take the child and watch over him."

"Until the time is right, disappear, we will."

Senator Organa bowed and left the Jedi.

Yoda turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, in your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Training ?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One whom has returned from the Netherworld of the Force. Your old Master."

Obi-Wan's face lit up. "Qui-Gon ?!"

Yoda gave a gentle smile. "How to commune with him, I will teach you."

Obi-Wan felt excited. "The things I could tell him now. Please, excuse me." He bowed and left Yoda with Ahsoka and Lux.

"Knight Tano, a mission I have for you… along with Senator Bonteri." He motioned to the two.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What is it ?"

"Help Senator Organa raise the girl, you will. Watch over her as Master Kenobi watches over the boy. On Alderaan, you two will live now." Yoda explained. "Practice, it will give you."

She scratched her montrals. "Practice for what, Master ? I don't understand."

Yoda let off a silly grin. "Hmm. Carry two of the three Lights of Hope, Senator Amidala did. Carrying the last Light, you are."

Lux cleared his throat. "Now just a moment, Master Jedi. Are you saying that Ahsoka is pregnant ?!"

Ahsoka's eyes went wide in shock. "P-pregnant ?! How cou- Ohhhhh… Hoo boy… Lux… you know, back on the ship, before we dropped on Coruscant… You pulled me into your quarters… we didn't… did we ?"

Lux's face went red with embarrassment. "Well… come to think of it… *Cough* We didn't have contraceptives onboard, I wasn't expecting that attempt would um… succeed. Um… Oops."

Ahsoka facepalmed. "Oops, he says. Oh, Lux. What am I going to do with you ?"

Lux swallowed a lump in his throat. "At least, I hope you'll keep me."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll keep you, you goof !" She turned to Yoda. "Master… I know that I've broken the Jedi Code with all of this."

Yoda scratched his chin. "Hmm. Unlike Skywalker, jealously attached to the Senator, you are not. Blinded, we have been, to see Love as a path to the Dark Side. Approve of your relationship, I do. Yes."

Ahsoka breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Master."

Lux pulled her into an embrace. "So, what now ?"

"We'll get married, first thing when we arrive on Alderaan."

Senator Organa met with Captain Antilles, ordering him to clean up R2-D2 and C3PO, wiping the mind of the latter, much to the droid's displeasure.

At Theed, Padmé's Funeral Ceremony took place, many people gathered to pay their last respects to her. She was left with the "baby bump", to have people believe that the babies died with her, in order to muddle their trace some more. As she was laid to rest, she was holding the Jappor Snippet Anakin gave to her during the Invasion of Naboo.

 **City of Aldera, Alderaan**

While Senator Organa brought Leia to his wife Breha, Ahsoka and Lux were meeting with a priest so they would be wed. Senator Organa rushed to stand by their side and be the only witness to their wedding. Approximately 8 months later, Mina was born. In time, they would begin plans to organise what would become the Rebellion and Ahsoka would eventually adopt the codename of "Fulcrum" in order to contact the various Rebel Cells all over the galaxy. Lux would eventually lead his own on Onderon, while he still represented the planet in the Imperial Senate.

 **Out of Hyperspace, towards Onderon**

As the Imperial Shuttle sped through space, a Corellian Spice Freighter passed by them.

Lux initiated contact. "Captain Solo ? I trust the weapons have been delivered without incident."

"As you instructed, Senator. There were some Imperial "issues", but Chewie and I dealt with them pretty easily."

"Arrrrr !" A familiar Wookie roared through the comm.

Lux chuckled. "Thank you, Chewbacca. Well done, both of you. Hopefully, we can slip past the blockade without issue… again." Lux and Saw watched as the Millennium Falcon sped past them before disappearing in hyperspace.

Ahsoka was awakening. " _Huh ? Where am I ? Oh right ! I'm on Lux's Imperial Shuttle. Do I wait for him to come and get me or do I go forth ? Guess I better wait._ "

Admiral Konstantine's voice rang through the comm. "We have you on our screens now. Please identify."

Lux cleared his throat. "This is Shuttle Tydirium, Imperial Senator Lux Bonteri speaking. Requesting permission to land at the Iziz Spaceport."

"Acknowledged, Senator. You are cleared for landing, carry on." The comm shut off.

Lux turned to Saw. "That's it. We're through. Go get Ahsoka."

As Saw guided her to the cockpit, she looked in awe as they passed between several Star Destroyers and plenty of Tie Fighters flying about.

She sat on the seat behind Lux. He turned to her. "I trust you slept well."

She nodded. "Yes, but I also had this odd dream. It made me realize that everything that happened so far was meant to happen. Had I stayed in the Order, I doubt Vader would have hesitated back on Malachor. His hatred would have been twice as bad."

"Well, Mina will be pleased to see you again. You will stay longer this time around, shall you ?"

Ahsoka reached out and hugged her husband. "I'm not leaving either of you anymore. My role in the Rebellion is over. Perhaps it is for the best that everyone thinks I'm dead."

When they landed, a transport was waiting for them, taking them to his private residence. As Lux entered, a young half Human/Togruta girl leapt into his arms. "Dad ! It's about time you got back ! I was getting worried. Did you find Mom ?"

Mina looked as a familiar silhouette appeared at the doorframe. "MOM ! You're ok !"

Ahsoka ran to her daughter, embracing her. "You have your father to thank, Mina. Unlike the people in the Rebellion, he didn't give up on me, regardless of what he was told."

All 3 sat and shared tales over the evening. Mina was in complete shock when Ahsoka described her battle against Darth Vader in detail. She still couldn't believe how her mother became so strong. Eventually, Mina would play her part against the Empire. She would enjoy freedom in a few years time.

The End

 **Well, I think I paid just tribute to Revenge of the Sith. Without a doubt, it is my favorite of the original 6 films. We were finally shown how Darth Vader came to be. I hope you folks enjoyed the couple of nods to the Original Trilogy at the end. Now that this story is complete, it's time to get to work on my new crossover, Of Jedi and Magi. Just check my profile to see it. It's the final project for now. Please feel free to review.**


End file.
